Brisé
by zodiaque and co
Summary: Alors qu'il veille sur son collègue blessé, Mihawk se pose de plus en plus de questions sur le tragique accident de voiture dont Shanks en sort survivant vient d'être victime. Il va mener l'enquête, avec l'aide d'un détective, et de proches, ils vont suivre les indices qui les mèneront dans les lieux les plus sombres de leur ville.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda._

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Frasyl et Kitty_

 **Brisé**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il n'entendait rien, pourtant des gens en combinaisons s'affairaient autour de lui mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il décida de fermer quelques instants les yeux. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, il voyait des néons blancs défiler au-dessus de lui. Et d'autres personnes autour qui parlaient bruyamment.

\- Lu...y, Ace... ap...Garp.

Les néons blancs furent remplacés par un énorme spot dont les ampoules l'aveuglaient.

\- Fils...appeler Garp...

Il vit au-dessus de lui le visage d'un homme dont la bouche était recouverte d'un masque et il portait un bonnet blanc en imprimé léopard. Il se doutait bien qu'il disait quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

-Luffy, Ace, Garp, répéta-t-il avant de sombrer.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Il a dit quoi ? demanda une infirmière.

\- Il délirait à propos de Luiasse et Apgarp... Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Pas moyen ! Je viens de prendre mon service ! Et j'ai mieux à faire que de dîner avec toi Doflamingo !  
\- Tu es cruelle avec moi Boa !

\- Mademoiselle Hancock !

La jeune femme mit ses doigts en forme de pistolet devant sa bouche, déposa un petit baiser sur son index, visa Doflamingo et tira, avant de faire demi-tour et s'en aller.

L'homme, lui, chancela et s'appuya contre le mur tout proche de lui.

\- Cette femme aura ma peau ! dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même.

\- Yo ! Donquijote ! Arrête de faire le joli cœur ! Y a encore beaucoup de monde à sauver sur le lieu du carambolage !

Hancock, elle, s'était rendue à l'accueil des urgences où régnait un véritable chaos. Elle allait prêter main forte quand on l'apostropha.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve mon papa s'il vous plait ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour voir deux gamins, des frères sans aucun doute. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, mais celui-ci avait été très poli avec elle et ça lui plaisait aussi, elle décida d'être un tout petit peu gentille.

\- Qui est votre père ?

\- Shanks Akagami, on était avec lui dans l'ambulance.

\- Mais l'autre type à plume, il a pas voulu qu'on le suive, il dit qu'on devait attendre ici ! coupa le plus jeune.

La femme ne connaissait qu'un seul pompier qui portait toujours une écharpe à plume dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi c'est Luffy et mon grand-frère c'est Ace.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez appeler votre mère pour lui dire que vous êtes ici ? Elle doit s'inquiéter.

\- On pourrait plutôt appeler notre Grand-père Garp s'il vous plait ? demanda Ace.

\- Comme vous voulez, vous avez son numéro ?

Boa installa les deux enfants sur le comptoir et leur donna une sucette pour les faire patienter.

 _\- Bureau de la Marine, Vice Amiral Smoker à l'appareil à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

-Bonsoir, je suis l'infirmière Boa Hancock, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Garp, c'est au sujet de ses petits-fils.

 _\- Je vous passe le Vice Amiral Monkey D. Garp._

La jeune femme foudroya les deux enfants qui eux étaient hilares pas du tout impressionnés par son regard noir.

0ooo0ooo0 

Un bip régulier commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer, ce bruit lui cassait littéralement les oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux mais sa vision était trouble, aussi il les referma et attendit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir à nouveau. Mais le voile flou était toujours là aussi il fixa un point imaginaire au-dessus de lui et sa vue s'éclaircit petit à petit. Il vit alors un plafond blanc, il tourna doucement la tête vers le bruit disgracieux et découvrit un appareil qui mesurait ses fonctions vitales. De l'autre coté il vit son père endormi sur une chaise inconfortable.

\- Garp... murmura l'alité.

\- Shanks ! Comment ça va fiston ? s'écria l'amiral réveillé en sursaut par le murmure de son fils.

\- Les garçons…

\- Ils vont bien, ils sont à la maison avec Robin.

Shanks parut soulagé et tenta de sourire mais seule une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage.

\- Repose-toi… Tu sors d'une lourde intervention… Tu verras le chirurgien demain, ok ? Je vais rester ici, sois tranquille.

Les calmants replongèrent le malade dans l'inconscience et Garp se leva pour regagner le couloir où un de ses subordonnés veillait.

\- Ne quitte pas la chambre le temps que je revienne, lui ordonna l'amiral avant de sortir fumer une cigarette et réfléchir.

Il se méfiait le vieil homme, l'accident n'était peut-être qu'un accident mais sa nature de militaire et son instinct lui disait qu'on avait peut-être voulu éliminer son fils. Qui et pourquoi ? Les hypothèses ne manquaient pas. De part son métier de flic, il s'était forcément attiré de nombreux ennemis et de nombreuses rancœurs. Mais de là à le tuer… Heureusement, les garçons n'avaient rien à part quelques éraflures.

\- Amiral Garp ! l'interpella une voix. Où est-il ? Comment il va ?

\- Ah, Mihawk… Il dort… il est sauvé, quand aux séquelles, il faut attendre demain.

\- On peut le voir ? demanda le coéquipier de Shanks.

\- Viens, j'ai laissé un garde dans sa chambre, je te conduis.

\- Un garde ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'sais pas… une intuition.

Mihawk le regarda surpris et dit simplement.

\- Ok, je vais me renseigner sur les causes de l'accident.

Shanks dormait encore mais Mihawk resta un long moment auprès de lui le regardant. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre il y avait plus de dix ans à leur sortie de l'académie, de leurs épreuves partagées tout au long de leur carrière mais aussi de leur vie personnelle. L'échec de son propre mariage et le deuil brutal de son ami quand sa femme était morte en mettant au monde leur deuxième enfant. Tout ce temps passé côte à côte à se soutenir et à s'épauler. Il ne voulait pas le perdre

Il partit quand Garp revint prendre le relais après avoir été rassuré ses petits-enfants et se rendit sur les lieux de l'accident. Si le vieil amiral flairait un truc, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se passait bien quelque chose. A lui de trouver quoi.

0ooo0ooo0

Ace et Luffy passaient à peine la porte de la chambre de leur père qu'ils sautaient sur le lit de ce dernier et s'installaient confortablement avant de s'endormir contre leur géniteur.

On était au milieu de la nuit, ils étaient en pyjama, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Robin, mais ils étaient inconsolables...

\- Tu as bien fait, l'interrompit le vice-amiral.

\- Il s'en sort comment ? demanda la brune en se lovant dans les bras de son mari.

\- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a eu un tel accident.

\- Mais ? continua la jeune femme qui connaissait parfaitement l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis quelques années.

Cette fois seul le silence lui répondit, elle comprit que c'était grave et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant les enfants.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks s'agita. Il avait trop chaud et il y avait des chatouilles au niveau de son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser.

\- Ne t'agites pas trop, les enfants sont endormis près de toi.

\- Mihawk ? T'es où ? Je ne vois rien…

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Ce dernier alluma la lumière d'appoint. Comment te sens-tu vieux frère ?

Shanks cligna quand même un peu des paupières au changement de luminosité.

\- Comme si j'avais été percuté par un semi-remorque. Ça va toi ?

\- Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir effrayé avec un grand E. Même si je te le déconseille…

Shanks pouffa mais s'arrêta de suite, la douleur prenant rapidement le dessus, il toussa.

-Tu as quelques côtes cassées, précisa son coéquipier, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Plusieurs choses mais ne t'inquiète pas, je verrais plus tard.

\- Fais pas l'idiot, dis moi.

\- Et bien y a les cheveux de Ace qui me chatouille le visage, Luffy me serre trop, et j'ai un peu soif...

Avec douceur, Mihawk enleva les cheveux de l'aîné de son ami, desserra la prise du cadet, et apporta un verre d'eau muni d'une paille à la bouche du blessé.

\- Luffy à une sacrée poigne ! lui fit remarquer Mihawk.

\- Je me demande d'où il sort cette force, répondit Shanks après s'être désaltérer. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Pas loin de trois heure du matin, Garp est parti vers minuit, enfin, c'est surtout Robin qui l'a tiré de force hors de la chambre.

Le roux, eut un petit sourire, il imaginait la scène.

\- C'est bien, il doit aussi prendre du repos et toi aussi tu devrais y aller, tu serais mieux dans ton lit.

\- Je suis bien là où je suis et j'ai déjà prévenu le Capitaine Gold que je serai en retard.

\- Tu es fou... murmura Shanks avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

\- Oui, fou d'inquiétude, murmura Mihawk avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre, de reprendre place sur la chaise et de reprendre sa surveillance.

L'homme se remémora la scène, la voiture familiale qui ressemblait à une feuille de papier aluminium froissée, la boule de la grue de démolition, le camion qui était sur le flanc, la camionnette juste devant la voiture de son coéquipier, et puis il y avait ce pendentif bizarre avec trois crânes : un au centre, un vers la droite et un vers la gauche, derrière eux se trouvait quatre os croisés.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'avait rien de naturel. Après sa petite discussions avec Garp, il était retourné sur les lieux et avait étendu le périmètre des recherches et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une chaine cloutée. Du même genre que la police de la circulation utilisait pour les barrages afin de crever les pneus des fuyards. Il avait appelé son supérieur pour lui montrer sa trouvaille. Ce dernier appela la police scientifique afin de prélever l'indice. Après il était retourné au commissariat où régnait une drôle d'ambiance, après tout un des leurs avait eut un accident grave, il prenait une copie du rapport préliminaire quand le capitaine l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Au sujet de la chaine, pas un mot à qui que se soit tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr.

\- Bien mon capitaine.

\- Il te voulait quoi Barbe Blanche ? l'apostropha un collègue quand il était sorti.

\- Des nouvelles de Shanks, je vais à l'hôpital là.

Mihawk sourit ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il allait effectivement voir son coéquipier. Quand il arriva dans la chambre il vit le Vice-amiral qui tenait à peine debout et Robin qui essayait en vain de le faire coucher sur le lit d'appoint, à défaut de rentrer chez eux.

\- Je reste à son chevet ! avait simplement proposé le policier. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva là, assis dans le noir à surveiller les constantes de son ami en attendant que le jour se lève.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube alors que les garçons s'agitaient autour de lui. Les infirmières essayaient de les déloger du lit de leur père et ils protestaient à leur façon, encore endormis.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une violente douleur le saisit alors que l'un des garçons l'agrippait plus violement. Puis une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ces enfants n'ont rien à faire là !

\- Et vous êtes assez cruelles pour les séparer de leur seul parent encore en vie ? Ils sont simplement inquiets. Je vais m'en occuper !

Mihawk finit par avoir gain de cause car il entendit bientôt les infirmières sortirent de la chambre, non sans protester d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais que t'es réveillé, fit son coéquipier quelques minutes plus tard. Dis-moi celui qui te fait le plus mal…

\- Luffy…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Peu après, Shanks se sentit plus libre et ouvrit enfin les yeux :

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Je te connais bien, c'est tout. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

\- Pas mieux qu'hier…

\- Papa ?

\- Ace, mon grand, décale-toi un peu s'il te plait…

Ce que fit l'enfant doucement en voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son père. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Robin et le Vice-amiral.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est réveillé, fit ce dernier.

\- Non, pas Luffy, il dort encore le petit ange, fit tendrement Robin en prenant doucement le gamin dans ses bras. Ace tu viens ? On va laisser ton papa se reposer…

Le plus vieux embrassa son père avant d'accepter de partir avec Robin :

\- Tu reviens vite hein ? dit-il en sortant.

\- Oui, promis, très vite. Occupe-toi bien de ton petit frère…

Une fois les enfants partis, Shanks regarda tour à tour son père et son coéquipier :

\- Alors si vous me disiez ce que ce passe maintenant ? Je suis peut-être cloué au lit pas complètement idiot non plus.

0ooo0ooo0

A l'All Blue, le café-restaurant où nombre de policiers aimaient à se retrouver pour se détendre un peu, le chef et propriétaire, Sanji, était comme toujours à cette heure matinale aux fourneaux. Sa partenaire de toujours, Vivi tenait le bar et servait les clients, policiers pour la pluparts et dont le sujet principal de conversation concernait l'un des leurs, Shanks.

Quand le capitaine Barbe-Blanche vint lui aussi prendre son café matinal après une longue nuit au poste, le silence se fit comme si chacun attendait qu'il en dise plus

\- J'n'ai pas de nouvelles fraiches, dit-il à la cantonade.

Peu à peu les conversations reprirent, les policiers regagnèrent leur bureau mais le capitaine resta encore un moment, sirotant son café.

\- Salut Barbe-Blanche, tu voulais me voir ? demanda un homme qui venait d'entrer.

\- Oui, merci d'être venu Zoro. J'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Je suis plus sous tes ordres…

\- Je sais, mais après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure. Tu es bien un privé maintenant non ?

\- Et depuis quand la police fait appel aux privés ?

\- Depuis qu'on a tenté d'assassiné l'un des siens.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Zoro.

Ancien flic, il se doutait déjà de la personne qui avait été visée. Les nouvelles de ce genre circulaient vite en ville.

Après une longue discussion Zoro repartit dans son bureau en empochant l'enveloppe que Barbe Blanche avait "oubliée". Une fois dans ses quatre murs il l'ouvrit et lut avec attention le rapport de la police scientifique, regarda avec une attention particulière les photos des indices. Il y en a un en particulier qui attira son attention, le pendentif, il reconnaissait ce motif, mais il n'aurait jamais cru le voir en bijoux. Lui, il le connaissait plutôt en tant que logo de marque de drogues sous diverses formes. Quand il était encore flic et qu'il ramassait des jeunes dans la rue sortant de soirées dans des états qui n'étaient pas très normal, il n'était pas rare de retrouver sur eux des pilules d'extasy estampillées avec ce logo.

\- Pauvres gosses ! marmonna-t-il à ce souvenir. Il en avait vu trop finir aux urgences, mais beaucoup d'autres n'avaient pas eu de chance. Et puis un jour, il y avait eu le gosse de trop, il avait donné sa démission, et ouvert un cabinet de détective privé après avoir eu sa licence.

Il laissa en plan les documents que Barbe-Blanche lui avait laissé pour se diriger vers son armoire et en tira un classeur très épais. Il regroupait des articles de journaux où la police avait fait des saisies dont des très grosses faisant perdre au trafiquant des millions de Berrys. Bien que le nom du policier ne fût jamais cité Zoro lui savait que c'était Akagami. Il l'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre et même participé à certaines saisies avec lui.

Il avait quelques articles où il y avait une photo de la saisie et où on distinguait bien le logo. Zoro mit la photo du pendentif à coté de celle de l'article, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le même.

Si le détective pouvait comprendre la colère du trafiquant envers le flic, voir son gagne-pain lui passer sous le nez pouvait franchement énerver, le fait qu'il se soit attaqué à des enfants, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il prit une photo puis rangeât les dossiers, attrapa sa veste et sortit de son bureau. Il croisa sa secrétaire qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut Nami ! Je sors, nous avons une nouvelle enquête. N'en accepte aucune autre pour l'instant, celle-ci passe en priorité ! Envoie des bonbons à Luffy et Ace chez Garp. Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux là-dessus, dit-il en lui donnant la photo. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Je pars enquêter, tu veux quoi pour le déjeuner ?

\- Bonjour Patron! Des dim-sums ! Ok pas un mot ! A plus tard ! Bonne chance !

Zoro parti en ville et entra dans un bar mal famé, où toutes les petites frappes de la ville passaient des heures, mais c'était le lieu propice pour y avoir des informations.

\- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda le tenancier.

\- Une bière.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp serra les poings, le moment était venu. Il détestait de devoir annoncer ce genre de choses, et il se rendit compte en cet instant que de devoir dire ça à son propre fils était juste horrible.

Shanks voyait son père hésiter, donc cela devait être assez grave, il jeta un œil à Mihawk, lui attendait, donc, il ne savait pas lui non plus.

\- T'as pas l'habitude de passer par quatre chemins... dit Shanks en s'appuyant sur ses coussins.

Garp crispa encore plus la mâchoire, ce qui fit sonner toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes des deux hommes. Le Vice-amiral soupira et se lança.

\- Les enfants n'ont rien de grave, quelques hématomes, deux-trois égratignures et une frousse bleue.

Cette nouvelle soulagea Shanks.

\- Toi, tu as pas mal de d'hématomes, tu as perdu pas mal de sang, tu es resté coincé à cause du volant donc tes jambes ont pas mal souffert, mais il n'y paraîtra plus rien dans quelques semaine. Tu as eu une petite commotion cérébrale, des côtes cassées et ton nez est également cassé. Tu peux remercier la ceinture de sécurité et l'airbag pour ça...

\- Et quoi d'autre ? questionna Shanks sachant que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Tu...risque peut-être de perdre ton œil gauche et ton bras gauche, lâcha de but en blanc le vice-amiral.

Shanks lui se mit à rire.

\- Bien jouer ton numéro papa, mais ça prends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, intervint le chirurgien qui était entré sans qu'on le remarque. Vous êtes arrivé dans un très sale état. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous sauver...

\- Dehors !

Les trois hommes se regardèrent ne sachant que faire.

\- FOUTEZ LE CAMPS ! hurla Shanks.

D'un même mouvement les trois hommes sortirent. Une fois que la porte fut fermée ils entendirent un grand bruit dans la chambre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une réaction normale, fit le chirurgien. Ensuite il regarda avec insistance Mihawk. Cela devait être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il soit resté dans la chambre alors qu'on annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- C'est Mihawk, le coéquipier de mon fils et son meilleur ami, dit le vice Amiral suivant le cheminement des pensées du chirurgien. Ce dernier le regarda de travers, il détestait ça, quand les gens devinaient ce qu'il pensait.

\- Venez tous les deux, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du chirurgien. Une fois la porte close et que le médecin ait prévenu la secrétaire qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger, il invita les deux hommes à s'assoir.

\- Une enquête est ouverte ? voulut savoir le chirurgien.

\- Bien entendu, c'est toujours le cas pour des accidents. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Pour son œil et son bras, ces blessures-là, n'ont rien à voir avec l'accident. Ça été fait après. Même si votre fils ne perd pas son œil, il gardera les balafres…

\- Que... Quoi ? firent Mihawk et Garp d'une même voix.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks envoya valser la table roulante et quelques objets qui trainaient à sa portée avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il réalisa qu'il avait jeté aussi son gobelet et il avait soif…Il éclata alors de rire, un rire aussi salvateur que bienvenu même s'il était quelque peu crispé, une façon aussi pour lui de combattre les larmes qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de verser autrement à l'annonce de ce diagnostic brutal et sans appel.

Brisé, il se sentait brisé et ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi mal. La première fois ça avait été à la mort de sa femme alors qu'elle mettait au monde Luffy. Complications, hémorragie, avaient dit les médecins en lui mettant le petit bout de chou dans les bras qui venait lui aussi de perdre sa mère. Tous les mots étaient passés au-dessus de lui, son âme avait été brisée ce jour-là et il avait manqué de perdre pied, de sombrer.

Pourtant le petit garçon qui le regardait sans le voir vraiment encore, Ace dans sa poussette qui tentait vainement de se mettre debout malgré ses attaches pour découvrir son petit frère l'avaient poussé à oublier la douleur et la peine qu'il ressentait. A l'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Pour ses deux enfants qui eux non plus ne verraient plus jamais le sourire de leur mère. Oui, il s'était senti brisé ce jour-là mais il avait fait face.

Il ferait la même chose aujourd'hui. Sa peine, sa souffrance, son dépit, il l'enfouirait en lui pour que ses enfants n'aient pas à en souffrir. Il faudrait plus qu'un bras et un œil pour le mettre hors d'état de poursuivre ces ignobles truands qui avaient bien failli tué ses enfants.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui ferait venir l'infirmière ou ce médecin de malheur, peu importait. Il avait soif.

0ooo0ooo0

Loin de là, dans un quartier mal famé de la ville, un homme faisait ses comptes. Les rapports concernant l'accident lui avait fait entrevoir un espoir nouveau. Si ce satané flic était hors circuit, alors ils auraient le champ libre pour inonder la ville de cette toute nouvelle drogue arrivée d'occident. Bien sûr il aurait préféré qu'il y reste, mais vu ce qu'il savait de son état, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le retrouve demain sur son chemin. Et en plus le message serait passé à tous les flicaillons de la ville en mal de gloire. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément à lui.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro rentra tard ce jour-là mais son enquête avait payé. Il avait un nom : Crocodile. Un soi-disant chef de quartier, un pirate comme le surnommait les gens des bas-fonds avec une sorte de lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Un de ceux qui remettait en cause l'autorité du gang qui régnait depuis une décennie sur la ville.

Lui aussi avait entendu parler de ces pirates. Il en existait plusieurs issu de l'ancienne pègre de la ville. Ils avaient l'admiration et la protection de tous les habitants de quartiers pauvres, là où régnaient sans partage le gang le plus dangereux et le plus destructeur de la ville. Le gang de Barbe-Noire.

Il classa ces informations et décida d'aller se reposer un peu. La journée du lendemain allait être chargée car il devait impérativement prendre contact avec ce Crocodile s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'accident.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Alors doc ? questionna Shanks un matin.

Le chirurgien regarda son patient. Il était occupé à faire des tests de reflexes et sensitifs au bras meurtris du policier.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire...

\- Coupez-le, j'en ai pas besoin ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir qui a pu avoir le culot de s'en prendre à mes fils...

Le chirurgien fut surpris, il savait que cette éventualité d'amputation avait été évoquée, mais il voulait que ça soit l'ultime recourt. Et il y avait pourtant encore le temps. Mais le bras du policier mourait bizarrement. La blessure avait été infligée sur l'avant bras mais cette dernière s'était infectée d'une façon rapide, bien trop rapide. Ils avaient, bien entendu, nettoyé, désinfecté, recousu la plaie, l'avait recouverte de matériel neuf et stérile. Ils avaient aussi administré une bonne dose d'antibiotique au patient, mais rien n'y faisait, le bras mourait littéralement. Les doigts étaient noirs atteint de nécrose. Ce qui n'était absolument pas normal et ça avançait bien trop rapidement.

Aussi le chirurgien ne perdit pas plus de temps et prépara l'intervention pour le jour même.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Papa il est où ton bras ? demanda Luffy alors que la famille s'était déplacée pour lui rendre une visite.

La question qui avait fusé alors qu'ils étaient à peine entrés dans la chambre choqua Garp et Robin qui regardaient le blessé sans comprendre.

\- Il était trop abimé par l'accident et il a fini par tombé ! répondit Shanks avec un grand sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses enfants.

\- On enlève quand les bandages à la tête ? voulut savoir Ace.

\- Le doc à dit qu'il ferait ça plus tard dans la journée.

\- On peut voir ? intervint Luffy en attrapant la manette d'appel et en appuyant dessus.

\- Luffy laisse ça ce n'est pas un jouet ! intervint Robin tout en essayant d'ôter des mains du petit la dite commande. Mais l'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là.

\- One-chan ! Vous enlevez les bandages à mon papa ?

\- Je vais voir avec le docteur T-Law.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda._

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Zodiaque and Co alias Frasyl et Kittyarra_

 _Merci à ShiryuDM et à_ 159753a pour votre review, elle nous va droit au cœur !

Bonne Lecture à tous

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans un bureau au cœur de la ville un homme raccrocha le combiné de son téléphone, éclata de rire.

\- Enfin hors circuit ! Tu es trop encombrant Akagami !

Puis il partit encore à rire.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro détestait ce quartier, les rues étaient étroites, encombrées et il faisait sombre, même en pleine journée. Le détective buta sur quelque chose, il essaya de reprendre son équilibre mais sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'on le rattrape.

Il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il paraît que tu me cherches _chaton,_ railla une voix grave à son oreille.

Zoro eut un violent mouvement de recul pour se libérer de la prise de son sauveur.

\- Oh, oh ! On a peur chaton ? se moqua l'homme en le regardant ironiquement.

\- Peur non, surpris serait plus juste et je n'aime pas ne pas voir à qui j'ai à faire. Crocodile je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien chaton…

\- Zoro, je m'appelle Zoro…

\- Je sais qui tu es et même pourquoi tu es là chaton. Suis-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, les rues ne sont pas sûres même dans ce quartier.

Zoro le suivit dans le dédale des ruelles qu'il semblait connaitre comme sa poche. L'homme était plus que bien bâti, son impressionnante silhouette imposait le respect. Si on doutait encore, le crochet de main gauche et la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage avait de quoi troubler même les plus aguerris. Mais pas Zoro. Non, lui qui n'était pas du genre impressionnable ne pouvait nier le charisme que dégageait cet homme.

Il le guida jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté mais qui se révéla, une fois le monte-charge pris jusqu'au sous-sol, un endroit fort convenable et étonnamment chaleureux.

\- Bienvenu chez moi ! l'invita Crocodile en lui désignant un fauteuil. Ici, on est tranquille, l'endroit est sûr.

\- Ton quartier général ?

\- En quelque sorte… Alors tu me voulais quoi ?

\- Je cherche des renseignements sur ce logo… dit-il en sortant la photo du pendentif, en la lui montrant.

Crocodile ne l'examina que d'un œil avant de dire :

\- Barbe-Noire… c'est sa marque. Mais tu le sais déjà ou sinon tu ne serais pas là non ?

\- Tu es un des rares qui refusent encore de rallier sa cause m'a-t-on dit.

\- J'exècre ses méthodes…

\- Pourtant tu n'es pas un modèle d'honnêteté ?

\- Mon gagne-pain c'est le jeu. Aux dernières nouvelles ça ne tue personne et je ne corromps pas des gamins à peine sortis de l'enfance ! rétorqua l'homme.

\- Ok, ok. Je n'suis pas là pour ça de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre sur l'accident ?

\- Quel accident ? Celui du flic ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- Rien de plus que ce qu'on en dit.

\- Qui est ?

\- Que ce flic dérangeait, c'est tout, mais je ne savais pas que Barbe-Noire était impliqué là-dedans. Vous avez trouvez ça où ?

\- Dans la voiture après l'accident, visiblement Akagami a réussi à l'arracher à son agresseur…

\- C'est vrai que ses gamins étaient dans la voiture ? le coupa Crocodile d'une voix grave.

\- Oui, les deux… Heureusement, ils n'ont rien de grave.

\- Je vais me renseigner, je te contacterai, déclara l'homme en se levant. Tu sais que tu t'embarques sur un terrain dangereux je suppose ?

\- Il ne me fait pas peur.

\- Ok, Daz va te raccompagner. A bientôt chaton…

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks n'en démordait pas au plus grand dam de T-Law qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la sortie de son patient si rapidement. D'accord l'amputation avait bien cicatrisé, le reste était en bonne voie mais il aurait aimé le garder encore un peu en observation.

\- J'ai deux gosses qui m'attendent, expliqua le policier en le regardant fulminer dans son coin, et je viendrais passer toutes les visites que vous voulez Doc. Mais il faut que je rentre à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent pour autant, grommela le médecin.

\- Je veillerai sur lui Doc, déclara Mihawk en pénétrant dans la chambre où Shanks finissait de rassembler ses affaires.

Vaincu le chirurgien préféra quitter la pièce. Quoiqu'il dise, ces deux là n'en feraient qu'à leur tête.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Alors heureux ? demanda Mihwak environ une demi-heure plus tard en suivant son ami dans son appartement.

\- Content d'être là oui…

\- Papa ! crièrent en même temps Luffy et Ace en sautant au cou de leur père qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Doucement les garçons, les sermonna Mihawk, votre papa n'est pas encore tout à fait remis.

\- Waouh ! T'es devenu un pirate Papa! s'extasiaient Luffy et Ace en voyant les cicatrices de leur père.

Délicatement, Mihawk décrocha les deux garçons de leur père alors que Garp et Robin l'accueillait à leur tour plus calmement.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée alors que Garp et Robin étaient rentrés chez eux, que les enfants dormaient tranquillement dans leur lit que Shanks interrogea son coéquipier sur l'enquête en cours.

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, tu veux bien ?

Shanks serra le poing et son visage se contracta :

\- Ils ont osés toucher à mes gosses et tu veux que je reste tranquille ? gronda-t-il à voix basse. Ils peuvent s'en prendre moi, c'est les risques du métier mais mes gosses… Tu plaisantes ou tu veux que je les laisse me briser Dracule ?

Mihawk fit un pas en avant, attrapa son meilleur ami et le serra maladroitement contre lui :

\- Jamais tu m'entends Shanks, jamais je ne leur pardonnerai non plus… tes gosses sont ceux que je ne n'ai jamais eu, ta famille est devenu ma famille, je tiens à toi plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, répondit-il à voix basse lui aussi. Alors je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que je te tiendrai à l'écart de l'enquête, ok ? Mais ce soir, repose-toi, tu en as grandement besoin.

De son seul bras restant, Shanks s'accrocha à lui le temps de se reprendre en murmurant un « merci ».

0ooo0ooo0

Dans un autre quartier de la ville.

\- Vous avez pris un gros risque en vous attaquant à lui, remarqua un homme dissimulé dans l'ombre de la pièce où s'étaient réunis les principaux lieutenants de Barbe-Noire.

\- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, contra ce dernier qui présidait la réunion. Il devenait trop gênant. Vous avez-vous-même suggéré de le mettre hors-circuit non ? C'est chose faite alors ne venez pas vous plaindre.

L'homme dans l'ombre ne répondit pas et préféra quitter la pièce tout aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. Sa collaboration avec Barbe-Noire devenait vraiment de plus en plus problématique, cet homme était incontrôlable et aurait mis la ville à feu et à sang pour un peu plus de bénéfice et de pouvoir.

0ooo0ooo0

T-Law regarda les résultats d'analyses et c'était juste impossible. Il relut trois fois la feuille pour être bien certain.

\- Tout va bien docteur ?

\- Oh Boa ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer !

\- Ni même le téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner.

Le chirurgien se rendit compte qu'en effet l'appareil sonnait mais quand il voulut décrocher la sonnerie cessa.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? continua le médecin.

\- Rien, je venais voir si tout allait bien.

\- Tout va bien! Tu pourrais appeler le vice-amiral Garp et le Vice-amiral Smoker, j'ai besoin de les voir au plus vite.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp travaillait en secret sur l'accident de Shanks, mais c'était vraiment difficile de le faire quand son coéquipier était dans la même pièce que lui, car ce dernier avait lui aussi un flair hors pair.

\- On est convoqué à l'hôpital ! annonça Smoker en se levant de sa chaise.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Aucune idée, mais la demoiselle a dit que le médecin voulait nous voir de toute urgence et que c'était en rapport avec ton moufflet.

Garp fronça les sourcils. Ce ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle pour qu'ils soient convoqués tous les deux. Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver à la maison de soins. Ils furent rapidement introduits dans le bureau du chirurgien.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda Garp, marchant pour une fois sur des œufs.

\- J'ai des nouvelles en ce qui concerne ce qui attaquait le bras de votre fils.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ? demanda Smoker.

\- Parce que c'est à vous qu'il faut appeler pour ce genre de chose.

Les deux hommes étaient perplexes, mais attendaient la révélation.

\- C'est du poison, mais pas n'importe lequel. En réalité, je ne sais pas trop encore de quel type de poison il s'agit mais il provient de plusieurs animaux venimeux exotiques mélangé avec une drogue dure.

\- Putain ! firent les deux marins.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? voulut savoir Smoker.

\- Certain, je dois faire des analyses complémentaires pour définir de quels animaux ont été utilisés, mais oui je suis certain.

Garp demanda au médecin de garder ses résultats d'analyses secrètes et de surtout ne pas les communiquer à son fils.

\- Ça va être difficile, le capitaine Barbe-Blanche m'a déjà fait parvenir un mandat pour qu'on lui communique directement toutes les pièces de ce dossier. Légalement, je ne peux rien faire pour ne pas les lui remettre.

\- Faites trainer un peu les choses, suggéra Smoker.

\- Il va me falloir une raison valable…

\- Ces poisons sont très rares et transitent forcément par le port. On doit trouver par où avant que la police ne mette les vendeurs aux abois… Chose qu'ils vont faire dès qu'ils se mettront à fouiller le port.

\- Je croyais que le port était votre domaine, s'étonna T-Law.

\- Jusqu'à un certain point oui… mais…

\- Ok, trois jours, c'est le maxi que je peux vous accorder.

Satisfaits, les deux hommes saluèrent le chirurgien et sortirent de la pièce. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir quand une femme leur barra le chemin.

\- Faites demi-tour et retournez dans le bureau !

Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils devant l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Garp lui avait reconnu l'infirmière, elle avait soigné Shanks et s'était occupée des enfants quand ce dernier était en salle d'opération, mais Smoker, lui, ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda le Vice-amiral en coinçant deux cigares à sa bouche.

L'infirmière s'avança et confisqua les deux objets.

\- Ça va vous intéresser ! répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mademoiselle Boa, si je ne me trompe pas.

Ce fut au tour de l'infirmière d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur, elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de qui pouvait être cet homme.

\- Vice-amiral Smoker, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone.

\- En effet, le jour de l'accident.

L'autre Vice-amiral se retenait vraiment de rire, il avait complètement été oublié par les deux autres. Il aurait pu en être vexé mais voir Smoker se faire confisquer ses cigares, valait bien la peine. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau du chirurgien.

\- J'ai une info! fit toute fière l'infirmière une fois dans l'espace de T-Law.

\- De quel genre ? firent les trois hommes.

\- Un des composant du poison, me disait quelque chose mais je ne savais plus d'où. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure avec l'arrivée d'un pompier qui avait respirer un peu trop de fumée... Enfin bref, ça m'a rappelé un accident d'il y a quelques année : C'était le même genre d'accident mais le feu s'était déclarer dans un coin reculé du port dans une vielle poissonnerie où des gamins avaient fait une "Rave party" et certain avaient décidé d'allumer des pétards... Tout ça pour dire que dans la fumée il y avait le poison. De vieux barils de déchets de poisson venimeux étaient entreposés là, une décharge clandestine... Ne me demandez pas comment mais de source sûre, le malfrat court toujours les rues et continue son activité dans la zone ouest du port.

\- Il n'y a que des usines désaffectées, remarqua Garp.

\- Cachette idéale ! Merci Mademoiselle ! fit Smoker en reprenant ses cigares.

Et cette fois les deux hommes sortirent pour de bon.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans la partie dite basse de la ville, là où les honnêtes gens ne trainaient pas, Crocodile menait son enquête sur les auteurs supposés de l'accident. Il avait des moyens bien différents de ceux de la police pour se renseigner et même si ses activités étaient illégales, il n'avait jamais touché à la vie de gamins. Et de savoir que cet enfoiré de Barbe-Noire lui n'hésitait pas à le faire le mettait en rage. Ce mec était devenu un fléau pour la ville mais Crocodile aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'il avait le soutien de personnages puissants et au-dessus de tout soupçon. C'est de ce côté-là qu'il avait orienté son enquête. Si puissant qu'il soit devenu aujourd'hui, Barbe Noire n'aurait pas attaqué un flic et ses gosses sans avoir de protection. Dans ce milieu, on ne pouvait pas arriver si haut et si loin en si peu de temps sans être protégé.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks avait déposé les enfants à l'école et avait rejoint son coéquipier au bureau. Il se fit d'abord accueillir par ses collègues qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici et il dut en passer par un nombre incalculable de poignée de main et d'encouragements pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son service. Barbe-Blanche ne laissa pas rejoindre Mihawk :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Content de vous revoir aussi capitaine !

Barbe-Blanche ne sourit pas et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

\- On est seul là, dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici Shanks.

\- Ne m'écartez pas de l'enquête capitaine… ils ont failli tuer mes gosses !

\- D'accord, mais uniquement au bureau ! Tu n'vas pas sur le terrain ! Et c'est non négociable !

\- Ok ! Merci capitaine !

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro avait poursuivi ses autres pistes en attendant des nouvelles de Crocodile. Etrangement, il était certain que ce dernier le recontacterait. En attendant, il alla voir un autre de ses contacts, Marco. Ce dernier tenait une boîte de nuit dans la ville haute et avait pour clientèle tous les friqués de la ville. Des filles dansaient, faisaient boire les clients mais ne couchaient pas. Enfin d'après ses codes mais tout le monde savait pertinemment que Marco pouvait vous trouver de la compagnie… à une condition par contre, celle de respecter la dite compagnie et qu'elle ou il soit consentant. Ce qui forçait un peu l'admiration. Et pas question de jouer les trouble-fêtes ou il intervenait et plutôt méchamment. Certains de ses clients même les plus riches en avaient fait la douloureuse expérience.

Il était aussi au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la ville haute. Et c'est cela que voulait savoir Zoro.

0ooo0ooo0

Mihawk arriva au poste de police et fut surpris de voir son coéquipier assis à sa place, avec un vrai capharnaüm sur sa table de travail.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? questionna Dracule

\- Des origamis ! répondit Shanks taquin.

\- C'est vrai ? Montre !

\- Non, j'déconne, je regardais juste les photos de l'accident.

\- Et ?

\- Et, il me semble un peu gros cet accident, ça ressemble plus à la dernière scène d'un film d'action où il y a une course poursuite de voiture...

Shanks et Mihawk examinèrent encore une fois les photos étalées sur le bureau.

\- Ouais… T'n'as pas tort. Tu te souviens de quoi ? T'en as pas vraiment parlé en fait…

\- De pas grand-chose, ça a été trop vite. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture… une longue glissade, les gosses qui criaient, un choc… une violente douleur au bras et le trou noir.

\- Tu n'as de souvenir de personne ?

\- Non… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Mihawk sortit une photo du pendentif qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans la voiture.

\- On a trouvé ça après l'accident.

\- Dans la voiture ?

\- Oui.

\- Barbe-Noire… alors il serait derrière ça ? Le salaud…

\- Conclut pas trop vite ! On cherche encore.

\- Ouais… si c'est lui, cette fois je me le fais.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro rentra bredouille dans son bureau, il n'avait pas pu prendre contact avec Marco, mais il ne baissait pas les bras, il aura peut-être plus de chance demain.

\- Alors chaton c'est à cette heure ci qu'on rentre ? demanda une voix rocailleuse.

Zoro dégaina son arme et la pointa son droit devant lui, là d'où provenait le son qu'il venait d'entendre et donc de la personne qui allait avec.

La chaise de son bureau pivota et dévoila Crocodile.

\- Ma chaise est confortable ? demanda Zorro en rangeant son arme.

0ooo0ooo0

Le lendemain, accompagné d'une petite escouade, Smoker et Garp investissait le quartier ouest du port, un quartier aujourd'hui délaissé et presque à l'abandon. Avec l'industrialisation massive du port, beaucoup de petites usines avaient disparues, les lieux avaient été désertés depuis longtemps. Mais pas complètement. On voyait des traces récentes de passages, certaines portes qui avaient été forcées. Si des jeunes venaient parfois trainer au port, ils ne s'aventuraient pas aussi loin en général. Ce quartier pouvait par contre être devenu le repaire de petits dealers en tout genre, même s'ils n'avaient aucun rapport en ce sens.

Ils continuèrent leur investigation en vérifiant que les locaux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux étaient bien vides. Ils trouvèrent finalement une vieille usine de conserve de poisson où on voyait nettement une activité récente. Les ouvertures avaient été soit remplacées, soit sécurisées. Quelqu'un se servait de cet endroit.

\- Tu crois que c'est ici ? demanda Smoker en mâchonnant ses cigares.

\- Sécurisons la zone au cas où…

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro étudiait les éléments que lui avait rapportés Crocodile la veille avant de repartir à la pêche aux infos.

Le truand, maitre des jeux de la ville, lui avait dit la veille au soir que Barbe-Noire ne pouvait pas avoir monté aussi vite dans le milieu. Il n'en avait pas la preuve formelle mais il lui avait présenté plusieurs affaires qui n'auraient pas pu être étouffé sans que quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie des autorités de la ville. Et au vu de ses exemples, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il se remémora une partie de leur conversation.

« - Mais j'ai peur que l'accident de Shanks ne soit pas entièrement du goût de son protecteur… je pense qu'il a agit seul cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Une intuition et les bruits qui courent dans les bas-fonds de cette ville. Les gens parlent, commentent ce qui s'est passé. Beaucoup trouve dégueulasse qu'on s'en prenne à des gosses quelles soient les raisons. Aussi bas soit-il dans la société, l'être humain normalement constitué a une tendance à protégé les gosses, en mettant de côté bien sûr tous les malades qui existent. Je pense que notre homme haut placé risque de commencer à comprendre qu'il a protégé un électron libre et dangereux. »

Crocodile l'avait quitté aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu pendant qu'il allait chercher deux bières. Il sourit, ce mec commençait à être intéressant. Il était loin d'être idiot et tenait ses promesses.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks avait été cherché les enfants à la sortie de l'école, leur faisant par la même occasion une surprise. Le père de famille amena ses garçons au parc où ils prirent une glace à un marchand ambulant. Les enfants jouèrent un peu. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Pendant que Luffy et Ace faisaient leurs devoirs, le policier lui se battait en cuisine, il voulait faire, pour une fois un vrai repas. D'habitude, soit il préparait tout en avance, il n'y avait plus qu'a réchauffé, soit Robin leur amenaient des petits plats ou bien, Shanks faisait livrer quelque chose.

Mais n'étant plus sur le terrain, il avait pas mal d'énergie à dépenser aussi, il se mit derrière les fourneaux et étouffa un bon nombre de jurons. Cela lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps, en plus il avait faillit bruler leur repas à plusieurs reprise.

\- Papa, c'était qui l'homme avec qui tu t'es battu quand on était coincé dans la voiture ? questionna Ace qui était entrer en catimini dans la cuisine.

\- Je me suis battu ? fit-il, plus que surpris.

\- Oui, quand la voiture s'est finalement arrêtée, y a un type qui s'est approché tu as levé ton bras, tu as crié, mais tu lui à mit un pain… Tu t'es même accroché à lui. Mais il a réussi à se décrocher et il est parti.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas... Tu peux me le décrire ?

\- Il était sale, il sentait pas bon... Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre papa... Pardon.

\- Mais non mon grand c'est déjà beaucoup ce que tu me dis, je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout.

\- Dis rien à Luffy, il ne se rappelle de rien... demanda Ace

\- D'accord, on ne lui dira rien, mais dès que tu as envie d'en parler, tu viens me trouver.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de te dire un secret ?

\- Hum... dans ce cas tu iras voir Grand-père, Robin, ou Mihawk. D'accord ?

\- D'accord !

0ooo0ooo0

Mihawk arriva le premier au commissariat. Il adorait ça quand le lieu était encore calme et que l'équipe de nuit se dépêchait de rentrer se reposer. Il s'installa sur sa chaise il fut surpris de voir un chapeau de paille posé sur le bureau de son coéquipier aussi il voulu l'attraper mais deux mains le retenaient.

\- C'est papa qui me l'a donné !

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton père sait que tu es ici ?

\- Non, je suis parti pendant que tout le monde dormait, je voulais te voir. Papa nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir te voir moi et Ace si on devait dire un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Ace et moi, corrigea Mihawk. Mais ton papa à raison vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez !

Mihawk attrapa le cadet de son ami, le porta jusque dans la cuisine où il lui prépara un chocolat chaud.

\- Et tu vas me dire se secret ? demanda le policier.

\- Le monsieur, il sentait pas bon, il avait un long nez il souriait avec la langue dehors de sa bouche. Il a sorti deux pistolet ça a fait "bang" et papa à lever le bras. Après il s'est approché, il puait vraiment Mihawk. Pourtant papa l'a cogné et l'agrippé mais il a réussi à s'enfuir...

Mihawk avait failli laisser tomber sa tasse de café, il n'aurait jamais cru que Luffy avait été témoin de la scène.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaye de faire un portrait robot ?

\- Oui ! fit Luffy tout heureux.

Pendant que Luffy était occupé avec le graphiste de l'équipe de nuit que Mihawk avait attrapé au vol avant qu'il ne parte. Le policier téléphona à son ami pour le prévenir que Luffy était au commissariat et qu'il le ramènerait dans un moment

\- Pas comme ça le nez ! râla Luffy

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que le portrait soit fait, car Luffy avait décidé d'arracher le crayon et le bloc de feuille des mains du graphiste afin de réaliser le portrait lui-même. Mais l'enfant n'étant pas du tout doué, il avait fallu recommencer à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne dise enfin :

\- Voila ! C'est ce vilain monsieur qui pue !

Mihawk donna le dessin aux personnes qui classaient les photos de malfrats en tout genres voir s'ils trouvaient une comparaison. Ensuite Mihawk ramena Luffy chez lui.

Plus tard dans la journée Mihawk fut appelé dans le bureau de son capitaine.

\- Les archivistes ont trouvé une concordance avec ton portrait robot, il s'agirait de Vasco Shot. Il a été souvent arrêté pour tapage nocturne, insubordination envers des policiers sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il a aussi passé quelques temps à Impel Down après avoir agressé une personne. D'après son dossier médical c'est un alcoolique qui s'assume, violent et qui cherche toujours des noises. Pourquoi tu le cherche ?

\- Un témoin l'aurait vu sur les lieux de l'accident d'Akagami, répondit l'homme évasivement.

0ooo0ooo0 

Les différentes pistes dégagées par la police, la marine ou encore Zoro ne semblaient pas données grand-chose pour l'instant et chacun des intervenants sur cette enquête hors norme rongeait son frein en espérant le petit élément qui leurs permettraient d'avancer enfin. Les grandes enquêtes de police étaient bien souvent ainsi, un long travail minutieux et patient pour parvenir à assembler les différentes pièces d'un puzzle qui ne se dévoilerait totalement que quand la dernière pièce prendrait enfin sa place.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda._

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Zodiaque and Co alias Frasyl et Kittyarra_

 **Chapitre 3**

Pendant ce temps, Shanks passait le plus clair de ses journées à réapprendre à vivre avec un seul bras. Heureusement qu'il était droitier. Il se demandait souvent s'il aurait pu s'en sortir aussi bien s'il avait perdu son autre bras. Faire la cuisine, le ménage, même écrire ou taper un rapport sur son ordinateur, tout ça il s'en sortait pas trop mal même si au quotidien, il se rendait compte qu'avoir un seul bras et donc une seule main, handicapait passablement. Mais le pire pour lui était le tir. Tenir une arme, viser et faire mouche d'une seule main, étaient bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le recul de l'arme, sa stabilité étaient des facteurs déterminant pour toucher sa cible. Et pour l'instant il était encore loin du compte. Mais il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver. Au fond de lui bouillonnait une envie de mettre à terre celui qui avait osé toucher à ses gosses.

Et ce matin encore, après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, il s'était rendu au centre de tir et s'entrainait. C'est là qui Mihawk le rejoint pour lui parler d'un détail qui le chiffonnait dans les rapports qu'il avait reçu dernièrement. Il attendit qu'il fasse remonter sa cible pour lui parler :

\- Salut, tu progresses ?

\- Salut, le salua Shanks. Pas terrible comme tu vois…

\- C'est déjà bien mieux que tes premiers cartons.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu me voir non ?

\- Non… enfin même si je te veux de nouveau opérationnel le plus vite possible. J'aimerais que tu passes au bureau tout à l'heure, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières sur des rapports étranges de la ville basse.

\- Qui concerne ?

\- Une série de morts étranges.

\- Ok… Je passe tout à l'heure.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans la ville basse, un homme marchait tranquillement dans une ruelle alors que la plupart des gens qui normalement trainaient là, se pressaient plutôt. Des jours sombres semblaient avoir commencé pour tous les vagabonds et petits vauriens en tout genre. Une série de disparitions, voir de morts rendaient chacun nerveux. Et bien entendu la police ne fourrait pas son nez dans les affaires de la ville basse. Mais l'homme lui, semblait s'en foutre éperdument, il poursuivait son chemin, imperturbable à la tension qui régnait dorénavant dans la ville basse. Un autre homme sortit d'un immeuble qui semblait abandonné comme quasiment tous ceux de ce quartier et vint lui barrer la route.

\- S'lut Crocodile…

Le dit Crocodile regarda longuement l'autre homme et en fit simplement le tour sans lui répondre.

\- Hé ! s'énerva l'autre, je te parle là !

\- Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire Barbe-Noire ! Ciao !

\- Choppez-le-moi ! ordonna le nouveau maitre de la ville basse à ses hommes resté en retrait jusque là.

Mais il en fallait plus pour surprendre un homme comme Crocodile. Trois minutes plus tard, il poursuivait sa route laissant quatre hommes blessés derrière lui. Barbe-Noire jura dans sa barbe mais ne fit rien pour le poursuivre, il s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks rejoignit son collègue et lut les rapports qu'il lui montrait.

\- On s'en doutait non ? Barbe-Noire fait le ménage mais qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes à ce point ?

\- Ce cadavre, lui précisa Mihawk en lui sortant une des photos du lot. Ce mec a été vu sur les lieux de ton accident. J'ai de bonne raison de croire que c'est lui qui t'as agressé dans ta voiture… regarde son pendentif sur cette photo, fit-il en lui en montrant une autre.

\- Effectivement cela peut correspondre… mais il est mort maintenant. Il ne nous dira plus rien.

\- Mais on sait qu'il trainait toujours avec un certain Arlong. On va dénicher ce mec, les équipes sont déjà sur le coup.

Shanks attrapa sa cape et la déposa sur ses épaules, avant d'entamer un mouvement vers la sortie.

\- Où tu vas? demanda Mihawk. Et d'où tu sors cette cape ?

\- Interpeller les suspects et un cadeau de mes fils, qui sont persuadés que je suis un pirate.

Mihawk lui barra la route.

\- Allez, allons-y, s'teup' !

\- Le deal c'était…

\- Je sais, je reste dans le bureau... Mais...

\- Si tu y vas, il y aura...

\- Ok, je reste, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! râla l'inspecteur!

\- Akagami, Mihawk ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

\- Il a quoi le vieux ?

Le capitaine invita ses deux meilleurs inspecteurs à s'asseoir en face de lui. Mihawk ferma la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ?

\- Les enfants, commença-t-il et quand il commençait comme ça c'était jamais bon songea le détective, nous avons un gros problème sur les bras.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demanda Shanks.

\- Du genre qui peut tous nous faire radier de la police si on s'obstine. La direction nous demande de remettre l'enquête concernant ton accident.

\- Trop impliqué je parie ? fit Mihawk avec dédain. Ils se foutent de nous là ! C'est notre enquête !

\- T'énerve pas, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus et je le leur ai dit. Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix sinon menace de tous nous virer. Alors je vais être clair avec vous deux. Officiellement, vous n'êtes plus sur cette enquête.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je crois savoir que vous avez tous deux un certain nombre de jours de congés en retard… et rien m'empêche de venir nous dire bonjour de temps à autres…

Mihawk et Shanks retinrent tous deux un sourire. En clair le capitaine leur demandait de continuer leur enquête de l'extérieur.

\- Qui reprend l'enquête alors ?

\- Baggy.

\- Quoi ? Ce clown ? s'insurgea Mihawk.

\- Ça, ça vous regarde plus ! Dehors ! Ah, Shanks, contactez ce privé, il pourra vous aider, finit-il en lui tendant un papier.

\- Bon, on s'installe chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda Mihawk alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux.

\- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, essayons de trouver cet Arlong. Plus rien ne m'en empêche maintenant que je suis en congés.

0ooo0ooo0

Crocodile était dans son bureau écoutant ses employés et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'on lui rapportait.

Beaucoup de gens s'alliaient à ce sale type tueur de flic, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Ses dernières sources quittèrent son bureau et il s'avachit sur sa chaise. Les choses allaient se compliquer. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro arriva un peu en avance au "All Blue" il trouva une table un peu à l'écart et s'y installa. Le coup de fil que lui avait passé Crocodile l'avait plus que surpris, mais cet homme était plus que surprenant.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda la serveuse.

\- Bonsoir Vivi ! salua le détective, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il venait ici, que maintenant ils s'appelaient par leur prénoms. Je veux bien le plat du chef, avec une bière. Le tout deux fois!

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir ! dit la jeune femme. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, il ne va pas tarder à arriver !

Ce qui fut le cas. Vivi à peine partie, Crocodile arriva et prit place en face de Zoro.

\- J'ai prit la peine de commander pour vous, je vous invite ! fit Zoro.

0ooo0ooo0

Arlong sévissait sur le port, et en le cherchant ils furent rapidement bloqués par les officiers de la marine se trouvant en planque là. Au bout d'une bonne discussion, l'amiral Garp fut appelé à la rescousse et il retrouva les deux inspecteurs dans un entrepôt abandonné qui leur servait de base.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi papa !

\- On est à la recherche d'un certain Arlong, expliqua Mihwak. Il serait en rapport avec l'agresseur de Shanks.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais ici vous êtes sur le port, notre terrain pas le votre.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien, de toute façon, ça fait des jours qu'on est en planque et il ne s'est pas encore montré. Si vous voulez un conseil, cherchez-le ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi vous restez alors ?

\- A cause de la poissonnerie abandonnée, il y a une activité autour, un trafic quelconque sans doute, que nous cherchons à découvrir.

\- Ok… t'as rien à nous dire sur cet Arlong ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir, c'est qu'il traîne dans la ville basse dans un bar louche, le Café du Pendu, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance là-bas.

0ooo0ooo0

Crocodile rentra en songeant au privé avec lequel il venait de manger. Il lui plaisait bien le gamin, réglo et obstiné, il irait loin s'il arrivait à rester en vie dans ce monde. Et il avait l'intuition qu'il saurait faire cela.

Avant même de pénétrer chez lui, il savait qu'on l'attendait. Une vieille habitude, un mouchard le lui indiquait. Mais son second était là, donc quelque que soit l'intrus, il devait déjà être ficelé bien au chaud.

\- Alors ? Qui nous rend visite si tard ? demanda-t-il à son second en entrant.

\- Un certain Arlong, patron. Mort de trouille, il parait que tous ses potes se sont fait descendre. Devinez par qui d'après lui ? Il demande votre protection.

Crocodile fronça les sourcils, cette affaire prenait des proportions démesurées.

Si quelqu'un comme Arlong venait pour lui demander sa protection ça devait être grave, très grave.

\- Vous allez l'aider chef ? demanda son second.

\- Je vais d'abord écouter ce qu'il a à dire, ensuite je verrais.

Le second hocha simplement la tête son chef était imperméable, on ne pouvait jamais deviner à ce qu'il pense, ni même deviner son humeur.

\- La soirée était bonne, nous avons récupérer la somme et les intérêts de Don Creek, il a une semaine d'avance à sa date d'échéance. Les clubs nous ont rapporté vingt-cinq mille Berrys en moyenne. Le colonel Morgan s'est assis à la table de la partie du mois et il a déjà misé vingt-huit mille Berrys. Sa partie vient à peine de commencer.

\- Bien ! répondit Crocodile à la fin du rapport de son second. Maintenant allons écouter ce que ce brigand à dire.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro lui était heureux, son cœur était léger. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec son invité. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière ce masque de froideur, ce cachait un homme plein d'humour ? Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Zoro en repensant à une petite réplique de Crocodile. Mais le détective se reprit, sa journée de travail n'était pas terminée, il devait encore rechercher quelqu'un. Quand il vit l'enseigne du bar, il savait qu'il était arrivé, aussi il passa la porte à double battant. La fumée de diverses cigarettes et cigares lui frappa au visage et lui piqua les yeux, une fois que sa vue lui permit de voir un peu plus loin que ses pieds il avança jusqu'au comptoir et commanda une bière en hurlant, pour que le tenancier l'entende malgré le groupe Rock qui s'éclatait sur la scène.

\- Merci ! dit-il en réceptionnant sa boisson

\- Bonsoir ! l'apostropha une voix de velours alors que deux personnes s'asseyaient sur les tabourets libres à cotés de lui.

\- Pas... Mais sa réponse mourut quand il reconnut les deux flics, dont le principal intéressé de son affaire. Bonsoir, se reprit le détective, une bière ?

\- Pour moi un verre de vin rouge, demanda Mihawk.

\- Pour moi du rhum.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ? demanda Zoro une fois qu'ils furent servis et qu'ils se soient trouvé un coin où ils arrivaient à parler sans hurler. Je croyais que l'enquête vous avez été retirée.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite…

\- Figure-toi qu'on est en congés, répondit Shanks. Alors on est venu prendre une cuite pour fêter ça !

Zoro sourit et leva son verre pour suivre leur jeu. Visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas parler de tout ça ici.

Après quelques tournées où ils ne burent que très peu mais où les plantes alentours furent dûment arrosées, les deux enquêteurs partirent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous en hurlant à tue-tête. Apparemment complètement bourrés.

Le détective finit son verre pensivement et quitta aussi le bar pour retourner à son enquête avant de se rendre à son bureau, prochain lieu de rendez-vous convenu discrètement entre deux tournées.

Zoro était presque arrivé à son bureau quand un gosse lui glissa discrètement un papier dans la poche. Sachant pertinemment que le gamin avait juste rempli une mission, il ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de l'interroger et attendit d'être chez lui pour regarder le papier. Au cas où quelqu'un le surveillerait, autant éviter d'impliquer le pauvre gosse qui avait dû faire cela pour quelques berrys.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'être surpris à la lecture du mot « Rendez-vous ce soir chez moi, Marco ».

Ce n'était pas le genre de Marco de faire ça, lui aussi avait dû recevoir des menaces…

0ooo0ooo0

Pendant ce temps, Crocodile avait écouté attentivement ce qu'avait à dire Arlong. Si ce qu'il lui avait dit se révélait vrai, alors l'ordre de tuer ce flic et ses gosses venaient bien de la personne qu'il pensait. Mais mieux encore, cet ordre était même peut-être venu de plus haut. Quoi que là, ça restait encore à vérifier, lui avait plutôt l'impression que quiconque avait employé et contrôlé Barbe-Noire par le passé ou à ses débuts, devait maintenant s'en mordre les doigts. Car c'était un chien fou qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu serais prêt à répéter tout cela devant les flics ?

\- Ils vont me foutre en taule et il a mon frangin en otage ! Je suis un pourri mais pas à ce point !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Il va me tuer sous peu, tous mes potes et ceux qui ont trempé de prêt ou de loin dans cette affaire sont déjà morts. Sortez mon frangin de là alors je parlerai à qui vous voulez. Je témoigne devant un tribunal et je vais tirer ma peine en taule. Mais pas avant de savoir mon frangin en sûreté.

\- Ok, il a quel âge ton frangin ?

\- C'est encore un gosse, il n'a que huit ans. En fait c'n'est pas réellement mon frère, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il y a quelques années, sa mère venait de mourir et il n'avait plus personne… je l'ai pris sous mon aile quoi !

\- Mais t'es un tendre finalement pourtant t'as bien failli tuer deux gosses toi aussi.

\- J'n'avais pas le choix… il l'aurait tué si j'avais refusé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Ce mec est complètement taré !

\- Bon comment il s'appelle ton frangin et à quoi il ressemble que j'essaie d'en savoir plus.

\- J'ai une photo, fit Arlong en sortant son portefeuille. C'est lui, il s'appelle Octo.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans le quartier général de la marine, un homme commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en misant sur cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. En lui donnant cette puissance et cette mainmise sur la ville basse, il ne visait qu'une seule chose, faire tomber son plus vieil ennemi et celui qui l'empêchait de devenir le commandant suprême de la marine. Et tant pis un flic ou deux y laissaient quelques plumes.

0ooo0ooo0

Une ombre se faufila dans la pièce avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un chat. Elle fouillait partout, et se remplissait les poches de quelques objets précieux qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Soudain elle s'arrêta, elle entendait un bruit dans le couloir, ne prenant pas de risque elle se cacha, juste à temps avant que la lumière envahisse la pièce.

\- Alors quelle est la prochaine mission ? rit une voix.

Un long frisson de frayeur traversa la voleuse. Elle connaissait cette voix, c'était celle de ce taré qui s'imposait dans la ville basse avec des manières fourbes, très fourbes, même ce satané Arlong, qui la gardait en otage avait peur de lui.

\- Elle n'est pas terminée ! Ce flic est toujours en vie ! Mais pas touche aux gosses ! T'as pas idée du foutoir que tu as mis de mon coté.

\- Et alors ? C'n'est pas mon problème !

\- Oh que si que ça l'est, car tout ce que je t'ai donné je peux très facilement te le reprendre.

\- Je ne serai plus très longtemps sous ta coupe !

Les deux hommes se toisaient.

\- Mais tu as raison, Akagami n'est pas mort, et ma mission n'est pas finie ! A la prochaine !

\- Ne t'en prends plus aux gosses, quels qu'ils soient ! menaça tout de même le commanditaire ! Je te raccompagne, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et l'ombre en profita pour tout remettre en place et s'éclipser discrètement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre ! Et encore moins avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Une fois dans la rue elle se demanda quoi faire. A qui en parler et qui croirait une petite fille ? Surtout ne pas se faire prendre par Arlong, qui risquerait d'avoir une colère si elle ne ramenait rien ce soir...

\- Que fais-tu dehors si tard jeune fille ? tonna une voix pas loin.

\- Ça vous regarde pas ! répondit la fillette

\- On n'a pas idée de se promener si tard dans le vieux port ! Et tu as sans doute école demain.

La jeune fille regarda son interlocuteur, elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait un uniforme et qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce il y avait tout un escadron.

\- Vous faites quoi là ? Pourquoi vous surveiller ma maison ?

Le sang de Garp se glaça, parce que c'était bien lui qui avait interpellé la petite.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Nojiko et toi ?

\- Garp.

\- Alors tu habites là ?

\- Oui, avec d'autres enfants, maman m'a donné à Arlong parce qu'elle avait une dette, et je travaille pour lui en attendant que maman vienne me chercher.

\- Y a du mouvement ! fit un officier.

\- Allez-y ! ordonna Garp.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro prit toutes les précautions nécessaires et même plus pour se rendre chez Marco. Ce dernier avait gribouillé une adresse sur le mot, preuve qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Mais à la grande surprise du détective, il se retrouva dans un appartement complètement vide. Enfin pas tout à fait, un PC portable était posé par terre dans une grande salle et s'alluma dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la pièce.

\- Salut Zoro, c'est ça ? Personne ne t'a suivi ?

\- C'est ça, et non personne ne m'a suivi… Marco ?

\- Oui, désolé pour cette mise en scène mais j'ai essuyé plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat alors je prends quelques précautions.

\- Ok… mais j'n'aime pas parler comme ça, sans voir les personnes avec qui je discute.

\- T'inquiète, je voulais juste vérifier que c'était bien toi seul qui voulait me voir. Regarde au fond de la pièce, tu as une porte.

\- Ok, je la vois.

\- Prend-là, quelqu'un t'attend derrière et t'amènera jusqu'à moi.

Et il en fuit ainsi. Un jeune garçon guida le détective à travers un dédale de couloir pour finalement le faire ressortir dans une des rues principales de la ville haute et lui indiqua un café en face. C'est là que l'attendait Marco.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main :

\- Encore désolé, dit Marco.

\- On a vraiment attenté à ta vie ?

\- Oui, deux fois de suite… la première fois, je n'ai pas pris ça au sérieux mais la deuxième, deux de mes proches au bar ont été blessé dont un qui n'est pas certain de s'en sortir. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'on en voulait vraiment à ma vie.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Sûrement parce que j'ai très souvent renseigné Akagami sur les activités de la ville basse et de Barbe-Noire.

\- En clair, t'es un de ses indics ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste un vieil ami que j'aide quand je le peux. Je n'ai même pas pu aller le voir à l'hosto, c'est la veille de son accident qu'on m'a attaqué la deuxième fois. Depuis je me planque.

\- Il va bien, je l'ai vu et je bosse avec lui. Son chef les a mis en congés lui et son coéquipier.

\- Je sais, j'ai pris des nouvelles autrement et je t'aide si je le peux. Mais il vaut mieux pour lui comme pour moi qu'on ne voit pas de suite.

\- Ok. Raconte-moi ce que tu sais sur les activités de la ville basse et de Barbe Noire.

\- Une chose que j'ai déjà dite à Shanks, Barbe-Noire à l'appui d'un haut gradé de la ville haute. Un homme au-dessus de tout soupçon et qui sait se protéger.

\- Une idée de qui c'est ?

\- Non, mais je suis presque certain qu'il fait parti de la marine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'est quand j'ai cherché dans cette direction que les ennuis me sont tombés dessus.

\- Ok… merci. Rien d'autre ?

\- Pour l'instant non, j'ai ton numéro. Je te contacte au cas où je découvre un truc, ça marche ?

\- Ça marche.

\- Ah, salut les deux affreux pour moi !

\- Ok.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks et Dracule avaient regagné l'appartement du premier. Les enfants leur avaient sauté dans les bras. Pour eux, le coéquipier de leur père faisait parti de la famille. Il avait toujours été présent et particulièrement dans les moments difficiles quand l'un d'eux était malade ou que leur père n'allait pas bien. Alors qu'il vienne aujourd'hui que leur père avait quelques difficultés avec les tâches quotidiennes ne les surprenait pas plus que cela. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui prépara le repas pendant que Shanks vérifiait leurs devoirs et leur faisaient prendre leur bain. Ensuite ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Ils s'amusèrent bien. Dracule avait toujours le mot pour rire et surtout savait les faire rire.

Mais quand ils furent endormis, les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte du bureau de Shanks. En fait de bureau, c'était une petite pièce sans fenêtre qu'il avait transformé en lieu où il pouvait réfléchir et étaler ses enquêtes en cours sans risquer que les enfants tombent dessus. Elle était toujours fermée à clé et cette dernière restait en permanence sur lui.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils récapitulèrent les derniers éléments en leur possession et commencèrent à travailler sur l'enquête, étalant sur le tableau blanc tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, ce qu'ils supposaient et ce qu'il leur fallait encore trouver.

Shanks n'écoutait plus son collègue depuis un petit moment. Il le regardait juste se déplacer dans la pièce. Il avait une élégance innée, qui faisait bien des envieux. Aussi il soupira.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta Dracule.

\- Non, mal nulle part, un peu crevé je crois.

\- Il est déjà deux heures du matin, c'est vrai qu'il est tard. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui !

Les deux hommes se rendirent au salon, une fois la pièce bien fermée et la clef bien gardée. Ils n'allumèrent pas le plafonnier, ils se savaient surveiller, il était inutile d'éveiller les soupçons.

\- Un verre de vin ? invita Shanks.

\- Avec plaisir.

Dracule prit place dans un des divans et que son ami s'occupait de lui verser un verre.  
Quand il la lui tendit le roux eut un temps d'arrêt. Son meilleur ami était simplement magnifique, assis dans toute sa superbe, baignant dans un rayon de lune, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et son regard d'ambre devin plus hypnotique que jamais.

\- Shanks ? questionna ce dernier plus que troublé par Akagami. Il prit le verre tendu vers lui et le posa sur la table à coté de lui.

Mais Shanks ne répondit pas, de sa main enfin libre, il passa lentement le doigt sur les lèvres de son ami qui perdit pied et ferma les yeux savourant la caresse. Mais il les rouvrit les assez rapidement.

\- Shanks, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais Akagami se pencha, ses cheveux chatouillaient le bout du nez de son coéquipier.

Puis il replaça ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp était perplexe. Ils avaient ramassé une demi-douzaine de gosses qui vivaient dans cet immonde taudis sur le port. Mais le plus surprenant était ce que lui avait rapporté la petite Nojiko. 

\- La petite s'est enfin endormie ! annonça Robin en rejoignant son mari.

\- Tant mieux, elle a besoin de dormir tranquillement et reprendre des forces !

\- Oui.

Quand Robin avait vu son mari rentrer avec la fillette, elle fut surprise. Pourtant elle ne demanda rien, se contentant d'ajouter un couvert sur la table.

Après que la petite se fut rassasiée, et vu tout ce qu'elle avait englouti, elle ne devait pas manger souvent. Robin l'emmena prendre un bain. Ensuite, la femme lui prêta un de ses pyjamas, bien qu'il soit trop grand pour la fillette.

\- Il est trop joli votre pyjama ! Je peux vraiment dormir dedans ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Et je vais te dire un secret à propos de ce pyjama, il a des pouvoirs magiques !

\- C'est vrai ? Et il fait quoi comme magie ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Il a le pouvoir de donner des magnifiques rêves.

Après l'avoir bordée et raconté une histoire, elle quitta la chambre, et rejoignit son mari pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- Elle a été témoin d'une conversation où il était question de l'accident de Shanks. Tout porte à croire que c'était le commanditaire...

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut dégainant son arme.

\- Tout doux chaton, ce n'est que moi.

\- Comment diable es-tu rentré sans que le système d'alarme se déclenche ?

\- Je suis juste de passage pour te prévenir. Fais attention quand tu auras ton rendez-vous avec les deux flics en vacances, _il_ monte un truc. Et couvres tes arrières, tu as mis la puce à l'oreille de Barbe-Noire. Fais de beaux rêves.

L'homme était parti sans le moindre bruit et sans laisser le temps au détective de dire quoi que se soit.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda._

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Frasyl et Kittyarra_

 **Chapitre 4**

Garp avait laissé la fillette avec Robin qui gardait aussi ses petits-enfants. Par sécurité, il avait demandé à des subordonnés de confiance de monter la garde autour de son appartement. Il avait comme l'intuition que la petite Nojiko dérangeait et qu'on risquait de s'en prendre à elle.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Shanks, Dracule et Zoro dans une petite auberge en dehors de la ville qui était, il l'espérait, loin de toutes oreilles et tous yeux indiscrets. Les choses devenaient trop dangereuses pour ne pas prendre de précautions. Il connaissait bien ce lieu, ils y avaient passé des weekends avec Robin à plusieurs reprises. Pour encore plus de discrétion, il y avait réservé un bungalow loin de la réception et avait communiqué les informations aux concernés par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses subordonnés. Heureusement qu'il avait sous ses ordres des hommes qui lui était loyal.

0ooo0ooo0

Les deux policiers en vacances s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville quand Dracule au volant remarqua qu'ils étaient suivis.

\- Ne ralentis pas, l'intima Shanks qui les avait lui aussi repéré depuis un moment. Tourne à droite comme si tu regagnais la ville haute.

Suivant ses directives, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la zone la plus dense de la ville. Dracule n'avait pas été long à comprendre ce que voulait faire son coéquipier, les perdre dans le dédale de la circulation très dense à cette heure. Ce ne fut pas chose facile mais grâce à un camion de livraison, ils finirent par arriver à se débarrasser de leur suiveur. Par précaution ils firent ensuite nombre de détours avant de prendre la direction indiqué par Garp où ils arrivèrent bon dernier.

0ooo0ooo0

Pendant ce temps, les subordonnés du vieil amiral furent également mis à rude épreuve mais eurent la bonne idée de ne pas relâcher d'un cheveu leur surveillance malgré plusieurs incidents mineurs qui auraient pu les distraire. Mais Garp leur avait donné des instructions très précises et ni les garnements leur lançant des balles de caoutchouc, ni un accident dans la rue ou une urgence dans un appartement voisin ne purent les détourner de leur tâche.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas les affaires de deux malfrats chargés de récupérés la fille pour le compte de Barbe-Noire qui s'était rendu compte qu'un des gamins d'Arlong manquait à l'appel. Ce dernier était introuvable mais il tenait encore son frère. Il était bien décidé à finir le travail et à devenir le maitre de la ville entière, même si pour cela il devait en éliminer tous les gêneurs.

Mais d'abord la gamine, avec Arlong, on ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, il était temps de mettre la pression sur ce dernier en utilisant son frangin.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans l'auberge, les quatre hommes avaient fait le point sur ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre :

\- Il faut passer à l'attaque, répéta Shanks. Même si son commanditaire est un dignitaire de la ville, son poulain est en train d'échapper à son contrôle, Marco, Arlong et moi-même. Doit-on attendre qu'ils s'attaquent encore à mes gosses ou à cette gamine pour faire quelque chose ?

\- Non, tu as raison, on pourra toujours trouver son commanditaire plus tard, approuva Garp, mais il nous faut un plan d'action.

\- On peut vraiment compter sur Crocodile ? demanda Mihawk à Zoro.

\- Oui. Il n'aime pas Barbe-Noire et contrairement à beaucoup ne le craint pas.

\- Ok, dans ce cas organise-nous une rencontre. Il faut qu'on sache sur qui on peut compter. Il ne sera pas facile à piéger mais Crocodile évolue dans le même milieu, si on trouve une faille, on pourra l'exploiter.

\- Et pour le grand patron ?

\- Ça je m'en charge en interne, dit Garp, je connais tous les officiers et je découvrirais celui qui tente de prendre possession de la ville. Ok ?

\- Ok, récapitula Shanks, nous on se charge de Barbe Noire, toi du commanditaire. Ça me va !

0ooo0ooo0

\- Il me faut cette fillette par n'importe quel moyen! hurla Barbe-noire dans une des ruelles dans la ville basse à un de ses subordonnés.

\- J'y vais de ce pas maitre ! fit l'homme d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ne reviens que quand tu l'auras ! Et gare à toi si tu échoues !

L'homme partit à toute vitesse.

\- Bandes de lâches, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Le seul qui soit à la hauteur est Crocodile ! Mais, il ne veut pas rentrer dans mes rangs ! Mais il y entrera de gré ou de force ! Il faut que je trouve son point faible ! Mais une chose à la fois, d'abord l'enfant, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Sans se douter que dans l'ombre Crocodile en personne était tapi.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait en ville Shanks passa sa main dans les cheveux de son coéquipier qui freina d'un coup sec.

\- T'es malade de freiner comme ça ? fit Akagami en se replaçant convenablement sur son siège.

\- T'es malade de me surprendre comme ça quand je conduis ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Rien, une envie soudaine ! Tes cheveux son très doux ! fit le Roux avant d'éclater de rire.

Dracule lui leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à conduire.

\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? demanda Shanks sérieux.

\- Bien que ton canapé lit soit confortable, j'ai besoin d'une nuit dans un lit.

\- Le mien, ça t'irait ? proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi le tien ? questionna Dracule le cœur battant.

\- Tu as dit "un" lit, pas "mon" lit alors j'ai supposé que n'importe quel lit ferait l'affaire et tu as de la chance, il y a une place disponible juste à coté de moi ! fit-il en riant

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Akagami ?

Le Faucon se doutait bien que son ami, lui faisait une de ses farces comme avant alors il avait répondu avec cette question, comme avant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait dit ça tellement sérieusement que ça fit presque peur à Mihawk.

\- Comment ça « besoin de moi » ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout. Ne me lâche pas maintenant…

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, il avait les yeux fixés sur la route quand Dracule jeta un œil vers lui.

0ooo0ooo0

Revenu à son bureau, Crocodile réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt en tombant par hasard sur Barbe-Noire et sa bande dans les rues de la ville basse. La gamine qui était chez Garp en personne devait avoir quelque chose d'important. Et ça mettait ce fou dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné l'idée de l'avoir dans ses rangs. Mais là, le brigand avait un nœud à l'estomac. Il y a quelques semaines, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le faire plier. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'en n'avait jamais rien montré, personne n'avait rien vu et il fallait que ça reste ainsi, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à résister. De son côté il avait un homme prêt à récupérer Octo qui attendait juste son signal.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains sur ses yeux et ne tarda pas à réagir. Son agresseur fut renverser sur le bureau et surplombé par le corps de Crocodile, d'une main il lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête et son crochet était savamment placé sur sa gorge.

\- Tu bouges, t'es mort, lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille avant de se redresser et de voir, avec surprise le visage de Zoro tout sourire, pas une once de peur dans le regard.

\- Beaux réflexes ! dit-il simplement.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer ! Et comment es-tu entré ? questionna Crocodile libérant son assaillant.

Le détective se releva et s'installa sur un des fauteuils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda ensuite Crocodile pas vraiment heureux que Zoro soit dans son bureau mais en même temps content qu'il soit venu. Barbe-Noire me surveille, tu devrais faire plus attention !

\- Mais j'ai fais très attention, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Crocodile passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tenta de se calmer avant de répondre.

\- Je ne crois rien, je sais qu'il me veut dans son équipe et je ne veux pas lui donner de moyens de pression, c'est tout. Alors ne reviens plus ici, ok ?

Zoro aurait pu se vexer de sa colère mais cela lui fit plutôt plaisir et il se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais peu importait, il était venu pour une raison précise.

\- Ok, mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deux personnes veulent te rencontrer, je suis censé servir d'intermédiaire. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Ce sont les deux personnes auxquelles je pense ?

\- Oui, ils veulent passer à l'action et ont besoin d'aide. Tu pourrais être cette aide non ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il règne sur la ville. Et que tu ne le crains pas

Crocodile réfléchit rapidement, si on lui proposait une chance de faire redescendre ce pourri de son piédestal, il n'allait pas passer à côté mais il fallait que ça marche sinon, ils seraient tous morts bientôt ou pire encore.

\- Alors ? demanda Zoro.

\- Je veux d'abord connaître leur plan. Avec tous les détails.

\- La rencontre, c'est fait pour ça.

\- Alors je marche pour la rencontre mais uniquement cela pour l'instant. Ok ?

\- Ok. Je t'invite à manger ?

\- Je te retrouve chez Sanji dans une heure, et c'est toi qui paie ! Maintenant disparais et discrètement !

Le détective eut un petit sourire et disparut dans les tréfonds de la ville basse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp avait fait une liste des hauts placés qui pourraient être responsable de la débâcle de la ville. Et cela faisait une longue liste…

Mais cela ne devait pas le décourager, se dit-il en voyant cette gamine jouer avec Robin. Il devait trouver.

Pour cela il réinterrogea doucement la petite fille pendant qu'elle goûtait.

\- Tu te rappelles où était la maison ?

\- J'en sais rien, elles se ressemblent toutes ces maison là-bas, c'est déjà difficile d'entrer dans le quartier alors des que j'ai vu la porte ouverte, j'ai saisi ma chance ! expliqua Nojiko à Garp.

\- Tu saurais la reconnaitre de l'extérieur ?

\- Non...

0ooo0ooo0

Après avoir déposé Shanks chez lui, Mihawk rentra dans son propre appartement. Il avait besoin d'une douche, il fallait qu'il se calme, Shanks avait été un peu trop bizarre depuis la veille. Mais il le connaissait bien et il savait que le roux, bien que blagueur était on ne peu plus sérieux. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le décodeur. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il remarqua que celle-ci avait été forcée, aussi il tira son arme puis pénétra silencieusement dans ses quartiers, qui étaient en cet instant sans dessus-dessous.

Il appela ses collègues, qui prélevèrent les empreinte, firent tout un tas de photo, ensuite il fit une déposition ou il répondit à d'innombrables questions.

\- La place dans ton lit est toujours dispo ? demanda Mihawk à son ami par téléphone un peu plus tard alors qu'il rassemblait quelques affaires qui n'avaient pas trop souffert de l'attaque.

 _\- Pour toi, toujours !_

\- J'arrive!

0ooo0ooo0

Vivi attrapa Zoro dès qu'il passa l'entrée et l'emmena dans une des salles à l'arrière. Généralement, cette dernière était réservée par des personnes voulant diner en amoureux, ou alors pour des rendez-vous clandestins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? questionna Zoro.

\- Tais-toi, c'n'est pas le soir, il y a des... elle n'en dit pas plus, Zoro avait compris. L'endroit était surveillé par Barbe-Noire.

\- J'ai un invité...

\- T'inquiète pas, ils ne verront pas ton ami.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda le roux à son ami après l'avoir fait entrer.

\- Pas le choix, mon appart a été visité ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton lit quelques jours, le temps de tout remettre en état. Mais d'abord ta douche !

\- Vas-y, tu sais où sont les serviettes ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète !

\- Je te prépare un café !

Ce qu'il fit pendant que son ami se détendait sous une bonne douche. Tout en réfléchissant. Il savait que son père avait placé des hommes à lui autour de son appartement. Mais il n'avait pas dû penser à protéger le domicile de son collègue. Cela devenait de plus en plus chaud, Barbe-Noire perdait patience et il était temps de tirer parti de cela.

\- Oh toi, tel que je te vois, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! fit Dracule en pénétrant dans la cuisine, lavé et vêtu d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt, les cheveux encore mouillés.

\- Il perd patience, il va forcément commettre des imprudences, répondit Shanks en lui tendant un café et en prenant la serviette qu'il tenait pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Laisse-moi faire !

\- Avec plaisir !

Dracule s'installa sur une chaise pour déguster son café avant que son ami revienne de la salle de bain avec un sèche-cheveux et se laissa volontiers aller tout en poursuivant son raisonnement.

\- Et tu proposes qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Tout d'abord voir Crocodile pour être certain qu'il nous suivra. Ensuite mettre les gosses hors de portée. Et enfin lui donner un appât qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer.

\- Un appât ?

\- Oui. Moi !

Ooo000ooO

Crocodile n'eut besoin de personne pour voir que le bar où il devait rejoindre Zoro était surveillé. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Ainsi Barbe-Noire commençait à devenir nerveux, cela pouvait jouer en leur faveur. Il connaissait bien le bar et son propriétaire en question et savait par où passer pour y entrer sans se faire repérer. Il se doutait aussi que Vivi avait dû mettre son ami à l'abri des regards dans les salles réservées d'ordinaire aux amoureux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir laquelle après avoir pénétré discrètement à l'arrière du bar et salué Vivi qui l'avait vu entrer par l'entrée secrète du petit café.

\- Eh ben, ça devient chaud ! fit-il en s'installant en face du détective.

\- Oui, on dirait que notre ami devient de plus en plus instable. Tous les flics de la ville viennent ici, ils risquent de voir cette surveillance d'un mauvais œil.

\- Ce qui peut être bon pour nous, approuva Crocodile. Tes amis ?

\- Je les ai prévenus, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Et oui, ils prendront leurs précautions.

\- Ok…

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Garp se chargeait de mettre les gosses à l'abri. Robin avait embarqué avec ses petits-enfants et la petite Nojiko sur son navire. L'équipage de ce dernier lui était tout dévoué et pour plus de précaution, il avait chargé ses hommes de partir faire un tour en mer pendant quelques jours. Il resterait en contact avec eux et Robin par radio.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Putain, ça grouille de flics ici ! fit un voyou en arrivant devant l'All Blue

\- Normal, ce bar à la cote ! Et on est juste à côté du poste de police.

\- Wouais, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'autre, de s'attaquer aux flics ? demanda un troisième homme.

\- On s'en fout, il paye bien ! Je vais fouiller l'intérieur ! répliqua un quatrième.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro et Crocodile discutaient tranquillement en attendant leurs plats ainsi que leurs invités.

Quand le détective se redressa d'un coup, bondit sur le brigand, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, juste quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh pardon ! C'n'est pas la bonne salle ! fit un ivrogne en refermant la porte.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp venait de couper la communication, il était rassuré, rien d'anormal sur les eaux maritimes.

Robin s'emblait bien s'amuser avec les enfants, qui jouaient aux pirates.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone.

\- Oui ?

\- _Vice-amiral Garp ? Ici le docteur T-Law. J'ai du nouveau concernant vous savez quoi._

\- Bien j'arrive ! Il raccrocha. Smoker, on y va !

\- On va où ? demanda se dernier en allumant un cigare.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Un problème ? questionna Mihawk sous le regard insistant de son collègue.

\- Non, aucun, tu es juste parfait ! Allez viens ! Ils doivent nous attendre !

Entrer dans le bar, rejoindre ceux qui les attendaient ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le bar grouillait de flics mais aussi d'espions en tout genre. Les uns surveillaient les autres et vice-versa. L'arrivée de Shanks provoqua un véritable chamboulement. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il se retrouva entouré d'un cordon de collègues qui semblaient vouloir le protéger presque malgré lui.

Mais c'était à peu prés la situation qu'ils avaient prévu. Mihawk put se glisser dans les salles arrière sans être vu de personne et rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Où est Shanks ? demanda Crocodile.

\- Bien en vue et protégé comme personne. Ce qu'on avait prévu. On va pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

\- Ok, vous avez un plan ? fit Zoro.

\- Oui. Shanks va servir d'appât pour débusquer Barbe-Noire et le pousser à la faute.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Oui et non, intervint Crocodile. Ce mec est bien trop imbu de sa personne pour ne pas croire à sa chance et tenter de l'éliminer. Je suppose que vous comptez là-dessus ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Mais il faut être prêt à le sortir de là à tout moment et pour ça on a besoin de toi. Tu peux le faire ?

\- Je peux même avoir de l'aide à condition que vous m'aidiez à sortir un homme actuellement dans les pattes de ce fou. Son grand frère sera prêt à tout pour nous remercier.

\- Oh… intéressant. Et c'est qui le grand frère ?

\- On sort ce mec de là et on peut en discuter…

\- Toujours aussi méfiant ? se moqua Zoro.

\- Prudent.

\- Ça marche, donne-moi les détails et on se revoit après l'avoir exfiltré.

0ooo0ooo0

Sortir Octo du repaire de Barbe-Noire était la partie facile. Crocodile avait besoin des flics pour l'exfiltrer de la ville basse et le mettre en sureté ailleurs que dans son repaire. Barbe-Noire n'aurait aucun mal à savoir qui avait osé le défier et investirait son quartier général avant même de réfléchir.

Le plan fut rapidement établi, son homme sortait Octo de là et le remettait aux bons soins de Zoro, qui le conduirait à Mihawk et Shanks dans une planque sûre.

En plus de leur accorder la reconnaissance éternelle d'Arlong, cela mettrait Barbe-Noire en furie et servirait leur cause. Plus il serait nerveux, plus il commettrait d'erreurs.

0ooo0ooo0

Garp et Smoker écoutaient les dernières infos du médecin. Le poison qui avait infecté le bras de Shanks venait d'être retrouvé sur un autre patient, un pauvre bougre qui vivotait de petits larcins en tout genre. Et pour lui le pronostic était plus que critique.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire qu'il est interdit de fumer dans un hôpital !

\- Autant de fois que vous le désirez mademoiselle Boa.

\- Goujat ! fit la jeune femme tout en confisquant les cigares.

\- Vrai, pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à diner ! Allons-y !

Smoker attrapa la jeune femme et l'installa assise sur son épaule, n'écoutant absolument pas les protestations de l'infirmière, ni les regards de ses collègues.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans une chambre un flic roux regardait son collègue visiblement endormi.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tout en se traitant d'idiot.

Il lui était vraiment difficile de rester zen a coté de cette bombe qui dormait à coté de lui.

Quelques temps avant son accident, il avait commencé à regarder son ami différemment, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'accident et le soir où il l'avait embrassé, il avait enfin compris, il était simplement amoureux de Mihawk. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre et passer un maximum de temps avec lui.

Alors il lui avait simplement dit de venir.

\- Dors... murmura la voix de Dracule.

\- J'y arrive pas.

Mihawk ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

\- Tu veux que j'aille dans le divan ?

\- Sûrement pas ! J'ai dû vandaliser ton appart pour que tu te retrouves ici !

Mihawk éclata de rire sous le mensonge de son ami, bien que cela lui fasse battre le cœur plus vite.

\- Tu aurais été jusque là ?

\- Non... mais j'aurais bien trouvé quelque chose !

0ooo0ooo0

Barbe-Noire ravageait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. D'abord ce flic qui osait se montrer au club et personne n'avait pu l'atteindre ! Ensuite, la fuite de son otage et la disparition d'Arlong ! Son plan commençait à s'effriter et Barbe-Noire détestait ca !

\- Bande d'incapables ! hurla-t-il avant de renverser une table.

Il lui fallait un plan et vite !

La colère de Barbe Noire l'amena à contacter son plus puissant soutien dans les hautes sphères et ce malgré leur dernier accrochage. Mais plus que jamais dans la période, il avait besoin de lui. Ce dernier n'apprécia guère cet appel et le fit savoir à celui à qui il avait quasiment donné les clés de la ville basse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ cracha l'homme au téléphone d'une voix plus que contrariée.

\- Les flics se foutent de moi ! Je croyais que tu avais fait le nécessaire pour les retirer de l'enquête.

 _\- Je l'ai fait. Ils sont tous deux en congés forcés. Faire plus serait m'exposer sans raison._

\- Je te préviens, ils ne vont pas faire long feu s'ils essaient de me défier sur mon terrain.

 _\- Fais ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, c'est notre dernière conversation. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre l'autre jour que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et j'ai rempli ma part du marché._

\- Tu me lâches ?

 _\- Non, je t'ai déjà lâché. Tu es seul Barbe-Noire !_

Sur quoi, l'homme raccrocha, ravivant la colère de Barbe-Noire.

\- Ah c'est comme ça ? Eh bien je n'vais pas me gêner pour me débarrasser des gêneurs dans ce cas !

Il convoqua ses meilleurs hommes :

\- Trouvez-moi l'endroit où ce putain de flic cache ses gosses !

0ooo0ooo0

Il avait fini par s'endormir. Comment ? Tout simplement blotti contre Dracule qui l'avait obligé à se calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mihawk lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Shanks était encore fragile, il le sentait bien. La perte de son bras lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre mais il continuait d'avancer. Sûrement bien plus vaillamment que lui-même dans un cas similaire, il le savait pertinemment. La force de son ami était peut-être ses enfants, ou encore sa volonté de vaincre l'adversité mais elle était bien là, même tapie un peu dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, non, pas encore. Pas tant que la menace de Barbe-Noire ne serait pas complètement écartée. Pour l'instant, il devait être fort pour tous les deux.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux roux et ferma les yeux. Lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer cette nuit. Demain, il mettrait au point leur plan avec leurs alliés pour faire tomber le caïd de la ville.

0ooo0ooo0

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit restaurant, Boa passait une très bonne soirée. Bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Finalement ce Smoker était un homme des plus intéressants !

0Ooo0ooo0

Garp s'était rendu auprès d'un de ses hommes qu'il avait chargé d'écouter les conversations privées des deux hommes qu'il soupçonnait d'être derrière Barbe-Noire et donc de l'accident de son fils.

Ce dernier l'avait appelé après avoir surpris une conversation des plus intéressantes.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda Garp à un de ses officiers.

\- Oui, je... ça ne va pas vous plaire. fit simplement l'homme décidant d'aller droit au but et il enclencha l'enregistrement.

Le vice-amiral palissait au fil de la conversation, s'il n'avait que des doutes, là ils étaient confirmés et il avait dû mal à encaisser.

\- Beau boulot ! félicita tout de même l'homme. Mettez ça dans les pièces à convictions.

Le vice-amiral quitta la pièce et se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment, il fallait qu'il se calme. Sinon il allait foncer dans le bureau du traitre pour le dégommer. Mais cela ne l'arrangerait pas, il voulait qu'il paye et au centuple.

0ooo0ooo0

Barbe-Noire était en rogne, il avait reçu les rapports de ses espions, les gosses étaient hors d'atteinte, ils étaient sur un navire et toute une armada les protégeait !

\- Van Augur, trouve-moi un maximum d'artillerie lourde... par n'importe quel moyen et le plus vite possible, dit-il au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Bien, s'il n'y a personne pour le faire, je le ferai moi-même ! Il reprit le combiné de téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda._

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Frasyl et Kittyarra_

 **Chapitre 5**

Crocodile fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

\- Allo ?

-Tu ne veux toujours pas tuer ce flic ?

\- Barbe-Noire, reconnut-il directement.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne suis servi que par des incapables ! Tu sais où sont ces flics de malheur ?

\- Aucune idée et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et si…

Crocodile raccrocha au nez de Barbe-Noire. Il quitta son lit et se prépara en hâte, il devait faire vite.

0ooo0ooo0

Zoro était sous la douche, il avait peu dormi. Il avait reçu des informations en masses qu'il avait dû trier sur une grande partie de la nuit, heureusement Nami l'avait vaillamment aidé.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main avec _ça_?

Zoro attrapa la première arme qui lui passa sous la main, c'est à dire une bouteille de shampoing qu'il lança à la tête de la voix.

Ce dernier l'évita tout en riant.

\- Alors ?

\- Que fais-tu là ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper à une porte ? attaqua le détective.

\- Si, mais c'est tellement drôle de te surprendre.

Zoro haussa les épaules tout en continuant de se savonner ne s'imaginant absolument pas le spectacle de rêve qu'il offrait à son visiteur.

\- Tu viens ? demanda le détective.

\- Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

\- Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'a proposé un coup de main pour mon érection matinale...

\- Zoro !

\- Crocodile !

C'en fut trop pour le Crocodile en question qui fila sous la douche sans même se déshabiller, Zoro s'en chargerait.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Qu'y-a-il ? Demanda Mihawk entre deux gorgées de café.

\- Rien, j'aime te voir ainsi.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, Shanks avait de plus en plus d'attitudes bizarres.

\- Ainsi comment ? demanda Dracule, curieux malgré tout

\- En train de petit déjeuner, détendu, torse nu dans ma cuisine, sexy en diable, avoua franchement le roux. Bon je vais à la douche!

Une fois dans la salle d'eau Shanks se dévêtit et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, comme à chaque fois, son cœur se contracta.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait un physique banal, jusqu'à ce que sa femme entre dans sa vie, et qu'elle lui prouve le contraire, et il se trouvait quelques attraits physique qu'il trouvait pas mal. Mais maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Il était diminué d'un bras, des cicatrices lui barraient le visage, alors comment pouvait-il espérer séduire son ami ? Il se détailla une nouvelle fois dans la glace et planta son poing dessus le brisant. Ne prenant pas garde aux éclats, ni même à son poing blessé, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau.

Alarmé par le bruit, Mihawk se rendit dans la salle de bain ou il vit le miroir brisé, son coéquipier sous la douche bras appuyer sur le mur la tête baissée et l'eau coulant sur lui. Mihawk dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter dans la douche. Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de son meilleur ami ? Presque comme pour le sauver, son portable sonna et il quitta la salle de bain en priant que Shanks ne l'ait pas entendu. C'était Zoro. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas des meilleures. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain dès qu'il eut raccroché :

\- Shanks ! Magne, y a urgence là !

Dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humide, les deux flics quittaient l'appartement pour rejoindre Zoro. Ce dernier les attendait dans un entrepôt désaffecté de la ville basse en compagnie de Crocodile. Et il tournait en rond.

\- Arrête, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis ! se plaignit ce dernier.

\- On a perdu du temps ! Si seulement tu m'avais dit ça avant !

\- Quoi ? Tu regrettes notre intermède sous la douche ? se vexa faussement Crocodile.

Zoro détourna le regard mais l'arrivée des policiers le sauva d'une réponse embarrassante. Comme s'il pouvait regretter cette étreinte aussi étourdissante que divine…

0ooo0ooo0

Garp avait renforcé la sécurité autour de ses petits-enfants et de sa femme. Une vague intuition suite à la conversation qu'il avait écouté un peu plus tôt. Et qui se révéla juste. Suite à l'abandon de son plus fidèle soutien, Barbe-Noire recrutait chez les mercenaires et était à la recherche d'armes de longue portée, ce qui prouverait qu'il avait découvert la cachette de ses petits-enfants.

Mais le vieil amiral n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il avait prévu ce cas de figure. En matière de stratégie, peu pouvait se vanter de l'égaler et encore moins de le battre.

Il passa quelques coups de téléphones et bientôt un bateau en tout point identique à celui qui abritait Robin et les enfants prenait sa place. Sauf que celui-là était un navire de guerre prêt à se défendre et à riposter.

Une fois cela fait, il se décida à aller voir celui qu'en son for intérieur, il nommait le traitre. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de Smoker. Parce qu'il doutait qu'il se laisse faire tranquillement.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Il t'a demandé si tu voulais nous tuer ? Il a pété un câble là ! s'écria Shanks après le récit de Crocodile. Il faut y aller !

\- Aller où ? demanda Zoro.

\- C'est le moment de l'attaquer, d'après vos infos ses hommes le lâchent, son protecteur aussi l'a fait, mon père me l'a confirmé ce matin. On n'aura pas de meilleure chance !

\- Et comment tu comptes procéder ? Ce mec a peut-être pété un câble comme tu dis, mais il reste très dangereux.

\- Tu peux avoir des hommes sûrs ?

\- Quelques-uns oui… mais ça ne suffira pas à faire le siège de son QG.

\- On peut appeler quelques collègues, sûrs aussi, intervint Mihawk. Je suis d'accord avec Shanks, c'est notre meilleure chance de le renverser.

\- Ou de le faire fuir pour mieux nous réattaquer plus tard, remarqua Zoro resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Mais nous aussi on pourra se réorganiser dans ce cas, contra Crocodile. Fais-moi confiance pour cela, ses gars, ils me mangeront dans la main dès qu'il aura foutu le camp.

Chacun réfléchit dans son coin pendant quelques instants avant que Mihawk ne le rompe à nouveau.

\- Quels hommes le suivront même dans le pire des cas ? Il faut qu'on sache combien et qui.

\- Je peux vous aider, j'ai passé la nuit à étudier des rapports en tout genre de ses opérations, fit Zoro en sortant sa tablette où il avait fait un résumé de la situation. Van Augur, Doc Q, Jesus Burgess, Laffitte. Voici les quatre hommes dont il faudra ses méfier en plus de Barbe-Noire.

\- Alors on les localise pour pouvoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire, conclut Shanks.

En quelques instants, ils transformèrent un coin de l'entrepôt en QG de campagne et appelaient leurs alliés. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Dans quelques heures, ils mettraient fin ensemble au règne de Barbe-Noire sur la ville basse.

Nami déboula dans la pièce totalement en retard.

\- Désolée patron...euh, bonjour tout le monde salua la secrétaire.

\- Ah Nami tu tombes à pic! Nous passons à l'action, aide-nous a trouver Van Augur ce type est une vraie anguille!

\- A l'entrepôt de poudre à canon à l'ouest du port, dans les réserves personnelles de la marine.

\- Pardon ? fit Zoro.

\- Il y a eut des vols cette nuits et d'après un témoin ils allaient attaquer cette nuit l'entrepôt de la marine.

\- Un vrai témoin ? questionna Mihawk.

\- C'est ce qu'ils prétendent.

\- C'est un canular dans le but d'attirer notre attention ailleurs, intervint Crocodile sentant tout de suite le piège.

\- Tu as autre chose à dire Nami ? intervint Zoro voyant que la femme avait autre chose dans sa manche.

\- Ils ont un rendez-vous secret ce soir à 19h.

\- Où ? demandèrent les policiers.

\- Dans un tripot

\- Bordel ! s'énerva Crocodile. L'enfoiré ! Il veut m'impliquer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- C'est parfait ! intervint Shanks.

\- Co... mais Crocodile ne put finir son insulte, Zoro venait de poser sa main sur sa jambe et fit un petit signe de tête vers le policier. Crocodile regarda l'homme et celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Shanks attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro direct de son patron, ligne sécurisée évidemment.

\- _Akagami, tu n'es pas sensé être en vacances ?_ résonna la voix de Barbe-Blanche dans le combiné en guise de bonjour.

\- Je vous salue aussi patron. En fait, je vous téléphone parce qu'on nous a demandé notre protection à Mihawk et moi.

 _\- Qui ?_

\- Crocodile.

Le crocodile en question était prêt à bondir sur le policier. Tandis que Barbe-Blanche lui réfléchissait. Que pouvait lui vouloir ce petit truand magouilleur dans des jeux de cartes clandestins ? Bien que ce genre de tripots soient illégal, personne n'en ressortait mort, juste des gagnants ou des perdants. Et personne non plus n'était retrouvé suicidé après être passé dans une de ses maisons, ce qui signifiait que les perdants ne perdaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de phénomène. Généralement, il retrouvait des gens morts par suicide car ils avaient tout perdu aux jeux clandestins. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé pour un joueur dans une des maisons de Crocodile, ce qui prouvait au flic qu'il avait une certaine moralité.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Barbe-Blanche.

\- Des Sbires de Barbe-Noire essayent de mettre la main sur son territoire de manière violente, Crocodile a toujours refusé de s'allier à Barbe-Noire...

\- Ça nous le savons, les "travailleurs" de Crocodile en son tellement fier que je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles.

\- Donc l'autre, ça lui a pas plu alors il essaye un autre moyen.

\- Jouer dans un tripot, ameuter les flics et faire arrêter Crocodile, on en a assez sur ce type que s'il se fait pincer. Il se fera emprisonner pour dix ans pour organisation de jeu clandestins. Et ça dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Et pendant ce temps l'autre peut mettre la main sur son territoire et à sa sortie Crocodile n'aura pas le choix.

\- Que veux Crocodile ? Et contre quoi ?

\- L'immunité pour lui et son domaine contre une info.

\- Il me faut plus qu'une info.

\- Une info et un lieu de rendez-vous afin que vous puissiez faire une descente ?

\- D'accord, l'immunité pour lui et son domaine, fit Barbe-Blanche, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille.

\- Les hommes de Barbe-Noire vont passer à l'action ce soir. Ils vont se faire passer pour des nouveaux joueurs et foutre le souk.

\- Dans lequel?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est ce soir.

\- Ok je me tiendrai prêt ! Fais gaffe à toi !

\- Pas de problème patron !

Crocodile, lui, était sur le point de bondir sur Shanks.

\- Tu as l'immunité toi et ton truc.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul !

\- C'est sûr, mais que feras-tu en tôle ? Ce type est fort, il n'a pas réussi à me tuer, mais il a bel et bien réussi à me mettre hors circuit, répondit simplement Shanks

\- Putain ! fit Crocodile. Le flic avait raison, même si ça lui coutait de l'admettre. Passe-moi le numéro de ton boss, et après je file chercher le traitre dans mes quartiers.

\- Un traitre ? s'etonna Nami.

\- Bien évidemment Poupée, un traitre, sinon comment les hommes de Barbe-Noire pourraient-ils mettre les pieds chez moi ?

La jeune femme rougit.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils auraient pu engager quelqu'un pour entrer.

\- Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais mon service d'informations auraient dû avoir l'information et me la donner. Ce qui n'a pas été fait, donc l'information a été gardée secrète.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle avait compris.

\- Qui t'as dit que ca se passerait chez moi ? voulut savoir l'homme.

\- J'ai promis de garder le secret, fit la jeune femme. Mais c'est une personne qui ne ment pas, et certainement pas quand il est question de vous. Elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous protéger.

\- Pourquoi une personne qui m'est inconnue ferait une chose pareille ?

\- Elle vous doit la vie.

Crocodile plissa de nouveau les yeux, il n'avait jamais sauvé la vie de qui que se soit, alors l'entendre dire lui semblait bizarre.

\- Si c'est une fausse infor...

\- Ça ne l'est pas, cette personne ne vous trahirait jamais.

Crocodile lui laissa le bénéfice du doute et se leva.

\- Je vous tiens au courant, à plus tard.

L'homme se leva et partit mais fut rattraper par le détective sur le palier.

Ce dernier l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche.

\- Non, je ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche ce matin, on remet ça quand tu veux, murmura Zoro à l'oreille de Crocodile avant de plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du gangster.

0ooo0ooo0

Shanks et Mihawk se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois chez le roux chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Tu n'interviens pas ! lâcha soudainement Akagami.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester ici à me ronger les ongles, et puis c'est toi qui va rester ici, c'est toi qu'il vise ! contra Mihawk

\- Peut-être mais je ne supporterais pas te perdre, alors, tu reste ici ! trancha le roux avant de se retirer dans la cuisine histoire de préparer à manger et mettre de la distance entre lui et l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

L'ambiance devint peu à peu lourde, si proche du but maintenant. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva ni ne parla de ce qui allait se passer très bientôt. Comme si en parler rapprocherait encore l'échéance où leur avenir à tous les deux allait peut-être se jouer. Le leur et celui de toute la ville basse.

Parce qu'ils étaient totalement conscients que les deux étaient liés. Si Barbe-Noire n'était pas mis hors circuit rapidement, leur vie à tous les deux allaient vite devenir un enfer. Et les gosses de Shanks allaient être en danger encore plus que maintenant.

Le téléphone sonnait, de l'un ou de l'autre, à intervalle régulier, les tenants au courant des derniers développements sur le terrain. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils restaient silencieux, comme en attente d'un mot de l'autre.

Et puis, le coup de fil ultime, Crocodile les informant du lieu de rendez-vous après en avoir informé Barbe-Blanche. Il était l'heure et ils étaient incapables de rester à l'écart. C'était leur jour, leur revanche, leur triomphe aussi si ça réussissait comme il l'espérait. Et même si les risques étaient énormes, non, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre tranquillement que tout se joue. Sans eux.

\- On y va ! dit simplement Shanks.

\- Après toi.

Ils s'équipèrent, armes, chargeurs, gilets pare-balle et quelques autres gadgets dont ils avaient chacun le secret.

Mais une fois prêts à sortir, Shanks bloqua la porte, retenant un instant son collègue.

\- Quoi ? fit Mihawk.

\- Je ne déconnais pas Dracule, je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors…

\- Parce que tu crois que je le veux moi ? On se couvre l'un l'autre, comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Et devant l'air plus qu'incrédule du roux, Mihawk lui vola un rapide baiser avant de sortir. Pour de bon cette fois.

0ooo0ooo0

Les flics de toute la ville ou presque étaient prêts à intervenir. Pour être sûr de faire mouche et d'en finir enfin, Barbe-Blanche avait réquisitionné tous les policiers disponibles. Qu'ils soient de service ou non.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de ces deux idiots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Il leur avait bien dit de rester à l'abri et ne pas s'exposer inutilement non ?

\- Chef…

\- Je sais, coupa-t-il son subordonné qui avait aussi reconnu les deux arrivants. Mais il faut continuer, on ne pas stopper l'opération maintenant !

\- A vos ordres !

\- J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds gamins… dit-il comme pour lui-même. Ce coup-là, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous ni vous protéger…

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une si belle chance de stopper Barbe-Noire.

0ooo0ooo0

Tout le monde était en place, Shanks et Mihawk le virent de suite mais firent semblant de rien en entrant dans le tripot. Ils étaient venus jouer et avaient bien l'intention de faire comme tel. Avec un peu de chance, les hommes de Barbe-Noire essaieraient de profiter de cette situation pour les tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Et avec encore plus de chance, le grand méchant viendrait peut-être régler le problème lui-même. Et ils l'attendaient de pied ferme. Les deux policiers s'installèrent au bar, commandèrent une boisson, vin pour Mihawk et rhum pour Shanks, ensuite, ils jetèrent un œil à la salle comble, avec son atmosphère si particulière. Lumières tamisées, fumée de cigares et cigarettes rendant la salle enfumée et bleuâtre. Ils repérèrent une table de jeux qui venaient de se libérer. Les deux hommes attrapèrent leur verre et s'y rendirent. Ils s'installèrent et donnèrent une mise, d'autres joueurs venaient de se joindre à eux, faisant monté d'un cran la tension de la pièce. Le croupier ouvrit un nouveau paquet de carte à la demande d'un joueur et commença à mélanger avant de distribuer.

0ooo0ooo0

Crocodile, lui, serra les poings tout en regardant l'écran. Le bâtiment était truffé de caméra de sécurité et là, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de la table où Shanks et Mihawk s'étaient installés vite suivi par Barbe-Noire et ses deux plus dangereux sbires.

\- Merde !

Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais pas bon du tout !

0ooo0ooo0

\- Quel heureux hasard ! attaqua Barbe-Noire en retournant ses cartes. Mon plus grand mal assis à ma table de jeu.

Les deux policiers ne relevèrent pas continuant de jouer, les manches se suivaient et Mihawk les gagnaient toutes.

\- Et si on pariait quelque chose de plus important ? lança Van Augur.

\- De quel genre ? demanda Shanks.

\- La vie de vos enfants contre la votre ! continua l'homme.

Il y eut un silence à la table alors que de son côté Barbe Blanche donnait des ordres pour localiser les gamins de Shanks.

Ce dernier resta très calme et sourit à Barbe-Noire en répondant :

\- Laisse mes gosses en dehors de tout ça, de plus ils sont hors de ta portée.

\- Que tu crois !

\- Non, j'en suis certain donc ça ne marche pas. Trouve autre chose si tu veux me tuer.

Il avait raison, Barbe-Noire le savait, mais il ne désarma pas pour autant.

\- Je pourrais te tuer juste pour mon plaisir. Tu n'as cessé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Pauvre petit ! se moqua Mihawk le provocant ouvertement pour en finir. Je te rappelle que c'est notre boulot quand même…

\- Ça suffit ! fit Van Augur sentant monter d'un cran la colère de son boss. On est là pour jouer non ? Alors jouons.

\- Avec quelle mise alors ? s'enquit Shanks.

\- Vos vies ! s'écria Barbe-Noire. Perdez et vous êtes morts !

Les deux policiers déposèrent leurs cartes sur la table et firent mime de se lever.

\- Assis !

Shanks finit son geste et posa sa main sur la table, fixant son ennemi dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner connard ! On est là pour jouer par pour se faire emmerder !

Un instant plus tard la table avait valsé, Shanks n'avait eu que le temps de se reculer. En une seconde tout dégénéra, comme si les hommes de Barbe-Noire n'attendaient que ce geste pour se déchainer. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les hommes de Crocodile en firent autant.

Barbe-Blanche en profita pour lancer son opération.

Mihawk et Shanks ne se privèrent pas de quelques coups de poings mais Barbe-Noire acculait peu à peu les deux policiers dans un coin du bar. Malgré la mêlée générale, il gardait son sang-froid, sûr de sa victoire.

Mais soudain les policiers faisaient irruption dans la salle. Et ils étaient nombreux, bloquant tous les accès de sortie au cas où certains voudraient fuir. Barbe-Blanche avait bien préparé son coup, même en si peu de temps, constata Shanks, soulagé quand même. Dans son état, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose contre Barbe-Noire et ce dernier le savait. Et il avait peur que Mihawk soit blessé ou même pire en tentant de s'interposer entre lui et le bandit.

Aussi l'arrivée en fanfare des policiers fut-elle la bienvenue.

Barbe-Noire lui, tenta bien de s'enfuir, protégé par tous ses hommes mais c'est Barbe-Blanche en personne qui lui fit barrage alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint une sortie dérobée, connu des seuls hommes de Crocodile. Mais que ce dernier avait prit soin d'indiquer au policier. Après tout, il avait joué carte sur table et il serait toujours temps de s'aménager une autre issue de secours plus tard.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece sont la propriété d' Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _Genre : Univers Alternatif_

 _Rating : M (sans doute pour plus tard...) et Yaoi_

 _Auteurs: Frasyl et Kittyarra_

 **Chapitre 6**

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre ! annonça Shanks dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de son appartement.

Le roux lança ses clefs sur le buffet non loin de l'entrée sans s'arrêter, il entra dans son salon, trifouilla dans son armoire à liqueur et en sorti une bouteille de rhum.

\- Tu veux du vin ? demanda-t-il à son collègue

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, après cette soirée.

Mihawk lui, se laissa choir sur son fauteuil préféré et ferma un instant les yeux, tout en tendant l'oreille, sur le raffut que faisait son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le roux tout en déposant le verre près de l'homme.

\- Evidemment, et toi ?

\- Impec !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? voulut savoir Mihawk, sentant quelque chose de plus anormal qu'à l'accoutumée dans l'attitude de Shanks.

\- Hum, rien.

\- Je t'assure, il n'y a rien, ne me regardes pas comme ça Dracule ! ajouta le roux sous le regard insistant de son ami.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui te chiffonne Akagami.

Mais Shanks garda le silence, il s'approcha et vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup.

Pour toute réponse, Dracule attrapa la nuque de son collègue pour lui voler un baiser beaucoup moins chaste pendant lequel Shanks se laissa choir sur ses genoux.

\- Tu doutes encore ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en le regardant dans les yeux.

Quelques baisers plus tard, ils se sourirent et attrapèrent leurs verres pour trinquer, plus complices que jamais. Shanks ne bougea pas, il était trop bien là où il était, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Tes gosses reviennent quand ? demanda Dracule.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont toujours avec Robin sous la protection de la marine. Mon paternel ne les ramènera pas tant qu'il pensera qu'ils peuvent être en danger.

\- Le grand ponte de la marine ?

\- Ouais… ou un truc du genre, c'est à lui de gérer ça maintenant. Nous on a fait notre part.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi un long moment, laissant leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours se détendre peu à peu. L'alcool aidant, les baisers devinrent plus fréquents, plus enfiévrés aussi et ils finirent par s'installer sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Et s'endormirent. La tension nerveuse qui les avait maintenus au top de leur capacité s'était envolée, laissant place à une immense fatigue qu'ils ne sentirent même pas s'abattre sur eux. Peu importait, ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant.

0ooo0ooo0

Au commissariat, une drôle d'atmosphère planait. Dans une pièce bien éclairée, munie d'un miroir sans teint, une table fixée au sol ainsi que deux chaises. Un homme menotté, attendait, et ce, depuis des heures. Il avait bien entendu des va-et-vient incessants. Il aurait bien voulu passer un coup de fil, mais ces flics de malheurs lui avaient confisqué tous ses biens. Et de ce fait, il lui était impossible de joindre celui dont il avait besoin. Il reporta son attention sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

\- Pas les moyens de vous payer des portes neuves ? attaqua le prisonnier, mes ses geôliers ne relevèrent pas la pique.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans ce club ce soir ?

\- Mais quel honneur, le grand Barbe-Blanche en personne qui vient m'interroger !

0ooo0ooo0

Pour Crocodile, il n'était pas encore temps de se reposer. Il avait toujours un traitre à trouver. Et puis, le bordel qu'avait foutu Barbe-Noire dans la ville basse avait besoin d'être nettoyé, et comme de bien entendu, tous se tournait vers la seule figure stable en ce moment, c'est-à-dire lui. Il soupira en écoutant un pauvre dealer lui expliqué qu'il s'était retrouvé obligé de travailler pour son rival. Les langues se déliaient maintenant que la menace était écartée et tous venaient lui demander sa protection.

Il restait aussi des poches de résistance, des fidèles de Barbe-Noire qui pensaient encore pouvoir s'en sortir, là aussi il avait du pain sur la planche en perspective. Son dealer parti, il se servit un verre et s'accorda un moment de calme.

\- Alors, tu vas devenir le nouveau caïd à abattre ? lui demanda un voix familière qui lui provoqua un agréable frisson dans le dos.

\- Ça dépend…

\- De quoi ?

\- De qui me poursuit, fit-il en attrapant son interlocuteur par la taille pour lui voler un baiser enflammé.

0ooo0ooo0

 **Bâtiment de la marine**

Garp était prêt. Il tenait enfin la preuve avec cette écoute trouvée par un de ses hommes de l'implication d'Akainu dans les agissements de Barbe-Noire, il n'attendait plus que son supérieur soit libre pour lui exposer les résultats de son enquête.

En attendant il faisait les cents pas dans la salle où une secrétaire l'avait fait patienter. Bientôt, tout serait réglé, il pourrait faire revenir Robin et ses petits-enfants prés de lui.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, annonça finalement la secrétaire.

Garp passa la porte suivi de Smoker.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? questionna Akainu.

\- Petite visite de courtoisie... commença Garp.

Akainu fronça les sourcils, si le Vice-amiral avait toujours des idées saugrenues, son attitude elle, lui disait clairement de se méfier.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou vous asseoir ? continua le propriétaire du bureau.

\- Non merci, intervint Smoker.

Akainu se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout par la réaction des deux hommes.

Garp était maintenant devant la bibliothèque qui contenait des dossiers de rapport de mission. L'homme en prit un au hasard et le feuilleta avant de le remettre en place, avant d'en prendre un autre.

Smoker lui, se baladait dans la pièce regardant par les fenêtres, forçant l'air de rien Akainu à se diriger vers le mur.

\- Jolie vue! complimenta le Vice-amiral.

\- Merci. Après tout, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait ce sentiment d'être piégé. Il reporta son attention sur Garp qui avait sélectionné quelques dossiers.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps... fit soudainement Garp.

\- Temps de quoi ?

\- De t'arrêter ! fit simplement Smoker.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Akainu.

\- De ceci, fit Garp en montrant les dossiers choisis, et je suis sûr que si je traine encore un peu, j'en trouverai pas mal d'autres.

\- Ce ne sont que des rapports de mission Garp, fit Akainu en riant.

\- En effet, des rapports de missions personnelles, déchets toxiques dans l'entrepôt quinze sur la baie... Elle n'est pas désaffectée cette baie ? fit Garp.

\- Elle l'est, confirma Smoker.

Akainu savait qu'il était cuit, mais, il n'y avait pas de preuve, donc il pouvait encore se sauver, du moins croyait-il, alors il se tut.

\- Dis-moi Garp, il y a pas quelque chose sur l'énorme labo en fonction qu'on a trouvé hier soir ?

\- Que quoi ? Quel labo ? fit Akainu.

Garp attrapa un dossier datant d'il y a quelques années. La veille au soir, ils avaient appris par Barbe-Noire en personne qu'il y avait une usine de fabrication de drogues diverses. Pensant que c'était une ruse pour ne pas se bruler des plumes, ils avaient envoyé une patrouille pour vérifier, et ils furent plus que surpris de découvrir qu'il y en avait bien une. Après ça, Barbe-Noire avait gardé le silence. Mais la police et la marine avait tout mis en œuvre pour arrêter toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le laboratoire clandestin, ils avaient fouillé les domiciles de Barbe-Noire et ses sbires. Ils étaient encore en train de fouiller, mais ils en avaient assez pour l'instant, pour arrêter le Vice-amiral.

Akainu voulut quitter la pièce, mais quand il ouvrit la porte il trouva deux soldats lui barrant la route.

\- Poussez-vous, c'est un ordre ! cracha-t-il.

\- Les ordres, c'est moi qui les donne ! fit Garp.

Akainu voulut se rebeller mais Smoker, ayant de bons réflexes, lui passa les menottes. Un anneau accroché à Akainu et l'autre à son propre poignet.

\- Smoker, veuillez le conduire en salle d'interrogatoire, ordonna Garp

\- Messieurs laissez le passage !

Les deux soldats laissèrent passer les trois hommes, ensuite, neuf autres hommes se postèrent autour d'eux et les escortèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment de la marine. Tous les volontaires, du plus petit au plus haut gradé, se trouvaient dans les couloirs, annulant ainsi toute envie d'évasion à Akainu. Pendant le trajet, Smoker se fit un plaisir de cité ses droits à son prisonnier.

0ooo0ooo0

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mihawk en voyant Shanks se débattre avec sa penderie.

\- Ah Dracule, te voilà ! Cette chemise elle te plait ou non ?

L'homme regarda la chemise en question. C'était une qu'il détestait, la couleur ne mettait pas du tout en valeur la peau de Shanks, l'imprimé de papillons roses qu'elle abordait était juste immonde pour un homme tel que son rouquin. Mais il savait aussi que c'était un cadeau de son épouse et qu'il avait dû mal à se séparer de ces choses, même si la dame avait parfois de drôles de goût quant à certaines chemises. Shanks ne s'était jamais résolu à les jeter.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé cette chemise, tu te rappelles pas un jour, j'ai faillis te mettre un pain alors que tu la portais, répondit calmement Mihawk.

\- C'est vrai ! fit Shanks après avoir récupérer de son fou-rire. Et il mit la chemise dans un sac après l'avoir libérer du cintre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? voulut savoir le noiraud en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Un tri, j'ai presque fini. Ce tas-là ce sont les vêtements trop vieux et troués, là, ce sont les vêtements qui ne me vont plus ou que je n'aime plus, pour donner à une œuvre.

\- Ça va faire vide !

\- Mais la place va vite être remplie ! fit Shanks avec un doux sourire, en envoyant un vieux pantacourt élimé dans le tas "à jeter".

\- Tu comptes aller faire du shopping ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de la place que tes affaires prendront dans la penderie, lança le roux l'air de rien, tout en se tournant pour faire face à son homme.

Dracule sourit :

\- Tu n'vas pas un peu vite là ?

\- Tu n'crois pas qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps ?

\- Si… peut-être… Mais tes gosses ? murmura Dracule plus que surpris.

Il était heureux bien sûr de sa réaction, mais jamais il n'avait voulu s'incruster ainsi dans la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Pour lui, ses gosses ne devaient pas pâtir de leur toute nouvelle relation. Pour eux le souvenir de leur mère était encore très vivace, Shanks l'avait entretenu et l'entretenait toujours. Du coup il était un peu perdu et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Oh toi, je vois ton cheminement de pensées, fit ce dernier. Tu t'imagines peut-être que ta venue va leur faire oublier leur mère, mais pas de souci de ce côté. Jamais je ne ferais cela, tu devrais le savoir non ?

\- Oui, je m'en doute mais alors…

\- Alors tu fais déjà partie de leur vie et ils sont assez matures pour accepter que je refasse ma vie. Je crois même qu'ils l'espéraient un peu.

\- Mais avec un homme ?

\- Là tu te fais toute une montagne d'un rien…

\- D'un rien ?

\- On parie ?

Non, là Dracule était sonné. Ce qui fit rire Shanks.

\- Ok, on remet ton installation après leur avoir appris notre relation ok ?

0ooo0ooo0

D'ailleurs à quelques kilomètres de là, Garp accueillait ses hommes qui ramenaient le navire sur lequel il avait mis à l'abri sa femme et ses petits-enfants. Femme qui lui sauta dans les bras à peine le bateau à quai faisant beaucoup rire Ace et Luffy.

\- Et papa ? demanda Ace.

\- Je vous emmène chez lui dès qu'on en a fini avec la paperasse.

\- Ouais ! On va pouvoir jouer sur le bateau en attendant ! s'écria Luffy qui repartit vers les entrailles du bateau de guerre suivi de son frère.

Devant l'air surpris de Garp, Robin expliqua.

\- Pour plus de sureté, on avait été consigné dans nos quartiers… Ils se sont sentis un peu frustrés.

\- Veillez à ce qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien et à ce qu'ils ne touchent pas à n'importe quoi, ordonna leur grand-père à un de ses hommes.

\- A vos ordres ! sourit l'homme, content de s'occuper des deux gamins qui avaient conquis tout l'équipage.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient forcé l'admiration par leur comportement tout au long de ces journées où on les avait interdits de sortir. Alors s'il pouvait leur faire plaisir maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, l'homme allait se faire un plaisir de leur faire visiter le bâtiment de fond en comble.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans la ville basse, un homme ne se reposait pas encore. Ou plutôt deux. Ils planchaient sur la fameuse taupe. Et après des heures de recherches et d'hypothèses, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Celui qui tenait le tripot où avait eu lieu ce fameux rendez-vous, Mr 7, comme l'avait surnommé Crocodile pour s'en rappeler. Parce que le tripot en questions portait le nom « Les sept cartes ». Mais pourquoi, cela restait un mystère…

\- Bah, peu importe la raison, il l'a fait, c'est tout ! dit Zoro. T'as plus qu'à le virer.

Crocodile se rendit le soir même au tripot bien décidé à virer Mr 7, bien entendu, avant, il voulait tout de même entendre la raison pour laquelle il l'avait trahi.

Il s'avança au bar et commanda une boisson, il devait prendre son temps, ne pas se précipiter.

Bien qu'il n'ait qu'une seule envie qui était de coller son poing dans la figure de cette enflure, il avait quand même une image à tenir.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin son verre venait d'atterrir devant lui. Il redressa la tête afin de remercier la jeune femme quand ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait cette femme, mais pas avec les cheveux noirs ni même avec les yeux verts. Il la connaissait avec des cheveux châtain-roux et des yeux couleur ambre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je travaille ici deux jours par semaine patron, tous les vendredis et les samedis !

Crocodile ne put pousser la conversation plus loin, Mr 7 venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivi d'un pion de Barbe-Noire.

\- Que peux-tu me dire là-dessus, demanda discrètement le patron à Nami, puisque c'était bien elle caché derrière ce déguisement.

-Il vient tous les soirs et se prend pour le bras droit de Mr 7. Il essaye de faire passer de la drogue. Tous les employés l'ont envoyé paitre mais il vient quand même. Je crois qu'il fait son business ici seul. Nous avons beaucoup de nouveaux clients qui n'entrent pas du tout dans notre standing.

Plus il entendait le rapport de Nami, moins il aimait ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos. Aussi il appela son bras droit et quelques de ses hommes dignes de confiance.

Nami, elle de son coté envoyait un sms à son autre patron. Crocodile aurait certainement besoin de lui plus tard.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous travaillez ici ? demanda soudain Crocodile, qui avait deviné que c'était elle qui avait fournis l'info du traître dans ses rangs.

\- Il y a plusieurs année je travaillais dans un bar les week-ends pour payer mes études, mais un soir où je faisais la fermeture, des gars particulièrement éméchés m'ont attrapé et frappé. Vous êtes arrivé à temps, ils allaient faire bien pire, mais vous les avez arrêté et remis aux autorités.

De mon coté, j'ai démissionné du bar ou je travaillais et je vous ai cherché. Depuis, je travaille ici. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai postulé pour Zoro et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, fit Crocodile comprenant la raison première qui avait poussé la jeune femme à venir travailler pour lui.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime être ici ! répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de courir préparer une commande.

Crocodile lui était surpris que des gens "biens" voulaient rester près de lui. Après tout, il était quand même un gars de l'ombre.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, ses gars arrivaient petit à petit, faisant chacun leur boulot. Un vérifiait les stocks d'alcool, d'autre la compta, les statistiques et une fois que Crocodile eut toutes les cartes en main, il se leva et alla dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Crocodile ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? salua Mr 7 qui n'avait ni eu le temps de ranger la grosse somme d'argent qui trainait sur le bureau ni même la poudre blanche qui était juste à coté.

\- Remettre les pendules à l'heure, fit simplement et calmement l'homme.

0Ooo0ooo0

Luffy et Ace courraient partout dans l'appartement, heureux d'être enfin de retour à la maison.

\- Super ! C'est Mihawk qui prépare à manger ! s'enthousiasma Ace en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Trop chouette ! Tu vas préparer ton fameux poulet rôti avec de la bonne compote ? demanda Luffy.

\- A vous entendre, on dirait que vous préférez la cuisine de Dracule à la mienne ! fit Shanks en entrant lui même dans la pièce.

\- D'office ! Lui il cuisine, toi tu brûle tout ! firent les enfants d'une même voix.

\- Dis, tu voudrais pas rester avec nous pour toujours ? demanda Luffy.

Dracule sourit à la question et en retour en posa une autre.

\- Vous croyez que vous supporterez quelqu'un comme moi tous les jours ?

\- Ben ça dépend, fit Ace très sérieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? demanda son père, curieux pour le coup.

\- Ben s'il te rend heureux, répondit Luffy tout aussi sérieux que son aîné. On sait bien que depuis que maman n'est plus là, t'es pas vraiment heureux p'pa.

\- Mais vous me rendez heureux ! s'offusqua Shanks.

\- Oui mais pas comme un amoureux ou une amoureuse, reprit Ace. On le voit bien avec Papy, il est pas pareil quand il est avec Robin. Et toi, t'es pas pareil non plus quand tu es avec tonton Dracule.

Son père en resta sans voix, était-il si transparent que ça aux yeux de ses fils ?

\- Alors c'est oui, dit Dracule en répondant enfin aux enfants, je reste !

Des cris de joies répondirent à cette annonce et Shanks sourit à son tout nouveau compagnon. Aujourd'hui pour eux quatre, une toute nouvelle vie commençait.

0ooo0ooo0

Dans la ville basse, un homme s'enfuyait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait pu s'échapper de justesse mais n'était pas certain de pouvoir se cacher où que ce soit dans cette ville. Crocodile avait la rancune tenace, c'était de notoriété publique. Il devait mettre les voiles au plus vite !

Mais au moment où enfin il quittait la ville basse un homme se dressa sur son chemin :

\- Je crois que les flics vont être contents de te revoir !

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! tenta-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'échappatoire.

Mais déjà, une voiture de police arrivait toute sirène hurlante :

\- Comment t'as su ? demanda un des policiers à Zoro.

\- Une intuition… les rats quittent le navire maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de les coincer !

Mr 7 fut vite coffré et embarqué. Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, un des hommes de Crocodile fit demi-tour pour aller tout raconter à son patron.

Zoro lui envoya un rapide sms à Nami et regagna d'un pas nonchalant son agence. Nul doute qu'il aurait de la visite ce soir.

 _Fin_


End file.
